<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Just a Game by awriterfandf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863062">No Longer Just a Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf'>awriterfandf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Girls und Panzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to 'Ooarai Love Beneath a Serenity Moon', this occurs one week later as an extra for readers who liked my Sailor Moon / GuP crossover series.</p><p> This one may get a little dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No Longer Just a Game</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>. . . . .</em>
</p><p>Chapter 1:</p><p>"Final tests are complete, Captain. Sentry probe eight is now functioning well within normal operating parameters."</p><p>"Very good." On the bridge of a large spacecraft orbiting high above the surface of Earth Four, the man in the center command seat turned to grin at his best friend and second-in-command. "I'm glad that job is finally wrapped up. These maintenance duties are always the most tedious part of any patrol."</p><p>"Indeed they are." An alarm abruptly sounded and the being seated at a console on the starboard side of the bridge, bearing a striking similarity to the fearsome, hostile creatures portrayed in the old Second-Earth movie 'Alien', spoke through a large mouth lined with rows of long razor-sharp teeth. "Captain, probe eight is displaying unusual readings from a localized area on the surface of this planet. I am attempting to quantify."</p><p>"What kind of readings?"</p><p>The creature studied one of several blue-tinted display screens projected above its station. "It appears to be a small, extremely dense pocket of dark matter, eminating from another dimension."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The origin of this particular type of matter is from a dimension still unknown to us."</p><p>"Dark matter... on this Earth's <em>surface?"</em> the man frowned. "That has to be a sensor error. Recheck the probe's integrity. We must have missed something during the repair."</p><p>"Immediately, sir."</p><p>The captain drummed his fingers against an armrest until his second-in-command replied, "All of Probe Eight's systems are confirmed to be functioning normally."</p><p>"If that dark matter lingers where it is for any significant length of time, it could cause a serious issue with anyone unlucky enough to encounter it. Kallax, can you pinpoint precisely where on the planet's surface it's manifesting itself?"</p><p>The second-in-command's long claw-tipped fingers tapped several buttons on its control console. Another translucent window opened, revealing a two-dimensional map of Japan's largest island. "It is located on Honshu, Captain." Kallax extended a finger to point at the shimmering display. "Near a small coastal settlement north of this dimension's Tokyo."</p><p>The captain's frown deepened as he instantly recognized the town in question.</p><p>"That's Ooarai."</p><p>A human woman in her mid twenties stationed at the vessel's primary weapons console at the front of the bridge asked, "Has anything like this ever happened before, Captain?"</p><p>"Only once that I'm aware of, Jewels. To our Ursan allies about six thousand years ago, or so their old story goes. Two of their scout craft stumbled upon what must gave been a similar concentration of dark matter, and not knowing what it was, one of them entered it only to instantly disappear. It did reappear a short while later after the matter had dissipated, and was seemingly none the worse for wear but for one thing. The chronometer on the scout that vanished indicated that a significant period of time had elapsed."</p><p>"Nearly seventy Earth hours if the legend is factually accurate" Kallax added. "The vessel's crew retained no memory of what they experienced during that lost time."</p><p>"We're dealing with a very rare and dangerously unpredictable phenomenon here." The captain turned in his seat to order the vessel's communications officer, "Relay our findings to home base immediately. Highest priority."</p><p>"Yes sir... message encoded and sent."</p><p>"Kallax, give me a visual of Ooarai and the surrounding area."</p><p>Another display promptly appeared, floating in mid-air and revealing a gigantic ship at the town's port. "A school ship is moored at one berth. Another slightly smaller one is also headed toward the port facilities."</p><p>"The larger of the two is definitely the Zuikaku. I have no idea what the other ship is called." The man in charge sat stroking his chin, deep in thought. "Considering what's been happening lately, perhaps our special friend in Dimension Three should be informed of this development as well. Helm, prepare for rephasing."</p><p>"Rephase to Dimension Three is ready to initiate, sir."</p><p>"Very well. Execute."</p><p>A massive burst of energy suddenly enveloped the spacecraft and the vessel disappeared. It rematerialized in the dimension it had left the previous day, hanging motionless far above the blue oceans and white clouds of another planet Earth. "Rephase is complete, Captain."</p><p>"Acknowledged. Comms, I'm going to make a phone call. What would the current time be in this Tokyo?"</p><p>"It's... seven twenty a.m., sir" a younger human male to his left answered.</p><p>"Patch us into the Minato telephone exchange and try reaching our contact at her home phone number."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>It took nearly a minute until the sound of a ringing phone was heard in the spacecraft's command center, followed moments later by a female answering, "Moshi moshi. Meiou residence."</p><p>The vessel's commander switched from his native language to English. "Good morning, Setsuna-san! It's Ziefen. I hope we didn't awaken you."</p><p>"Konnichiwa, Captain. I've actually been up for a while." Setsuna's voice took on a concerned tone. "Your call is somewhat of a surprise. Is anything wrong?"</p><p>"There could be. Something extremely odd is taking place west of the town of Ooarai on Dimension Four's Earth. Would the Sailor Senshi happen to be visiting their friends from there again?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact they are, Ziefen. My Time Gate just moments ago revealed that Future Usagi sent them to their apartments on the Zuikaku late last night. Would the problem be due to the girls' frequent travel between dimensions?"</p><p>"No. It's a rare galactic phenomenon that may become a serious issue if it persists. Are you able to contact Usagi to warn her about it?"</p><p>"Unfortunately I am not."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>At the same time, in Dimension Four...</p><p>Neatly dressed in her white and green school fuku, Nishizumi Miho smiled brightly at the other girls gathered in the cool, misty air outside Ooarai Girls Academy's tank hangar. "Ohayou, minna! Is everyone ready for our little experiment today?"</p><p>She giggled at the sound of Mako's murmured, yawning reply.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>Standing beside Team Anglerfish's driver, Yukari snickered, "Sounds to me like we need my bugle this morning, Nishizumi-dono!"</p><p>"Don't you dare, Yukari" Mako murmured without opening her eyes. "If you startle me again with that wretched thing, I'll drive over it with our Panzer."</p><p>The curly-haired girl gasped, "Mako! You wouldn't! Not my beautiful bugle!"</p><p>"Well... no. I won't" the girl wearing a white headband admitted. She teased her friend, "But I enjoy thinking about doing it."</p><p>"Such extreme measures won't be necessary today, Mako" Miho smiled. "I know how to wake you up. And brighten the other Anglerfish girls' day too. I found out this morning that our boyfriends' school ship will be docking at Ooarai sometime before noon. So after our Sensha-do practice and afternoon classes are finished, we'll all have a little time to be with our guys again!"</p><p>While her other crewmembers squealed with delight, Miho's driver stared at the brown-haired commander. "Hontou? The Hōshō is coming to Ooarai? Today?"</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>"Now I <em>am</em> wide awake, Miho-san."</p><p>'I knew that would work!" the Anglerfish commander giggled. "Minna, after we arrive at the battlefield outside of town, we'll be training in our new temporary assignments in groups of two tanks each. I chose that number so we can practice driving together without the risk of a huge traffic jam. Mallard and Duck will work together, as will Turtle and Hippo. Anteater and Rabbit can encourage each other too. Makoto-san, your Luna team will be paired with Anglerfish."</p><p>"Hai" the brunette nodded. "What about Leopon team, Miho-san?"</p><p>"They're still having issues with their Tiger P's power generator, so they'll be spending the morning working on it. Hopefully the'll be ready for our next exhibition match against Chi-Ha-Tan tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>"I doubt it" Yukari muttered. "That tank will probably be in flames most of the day, Nishizumi-dono."</p><p>"Well..." Miho smiled, "we can only hope for the best."</p><p>"Miho-san, will we be competing tomorrow in our new temporary crew positions?" Riko asked.</p><p>"Hai. And the other school will be too, Erwin. Let's not take the match too seriously. How about we try to make it a really fun event?"</p><p>Rei thought, 'With Usagi driving our tank, fun is the <em>last</em> word that comes to my mind.'</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Following behind Nishizumi Miho's Panzer, the line of eight tanks rumbled down the vehicle ramp of their school ship and were soon trundling along a quiet street in Ooarai. Miho ducked into the turret, smiling happily at the photograph of her boyfriend she had carefully fastened there. She giggled at the sight of four other photos located around the inside of her tank's crew compartment. "My Yusei was right. We <em>are</em> riding in a mechanized photo album!"</p><p>The parade of vintage machines eventually reached the Sensha-do battlefield on the outskirts of town and spread out, eventually stopping in pairs in a large flat area adjacent to the target practice range. "Commanders, have your drivers switch off your engines so your crews can trade places. Remember, there'll be no shooting at each other until at least two hours from now, after everyone has enough time to get familiar with their new temporary positions."</p><p>"You heard the boss, Minako-chan" Makoto spoke from the cupola. "Shut it down."</p><p>In the driver's seat of Kino Makoto's Panzer IV, Minako turned off her Panzer's engine while muttering, "This is a <em>ridiculous</em> experiment! I don't want to be a loader! That job looks way too boring! I want to keep on driving because that's where the <em>real</em> fun is!"</p><p>"Don't go blaming Miho for this, Minako-chan" the brunette said. "It wasn't her idea. It came straight from Japan's Sensha-do governing body."</p><p>"I know it did" the unhappy blonde grumbled. "That still doesn't make it any less silly!" She reluctantly climbed out of her hatch and stood on the tank's hull, watching Usagi squirm forward to take her place at the controls.</p><p>"Ohh! There's too many levers and pedals here!" Usagi scowled. "How am I supposed to drive this complicated thing, Mako-chan?"</p><p>Makoto settled into the gunner's seat behind her. "Ask Minako if you need help, Usagi-chan. She'll talk you through it."</p><p>"Fine. But don't blame me if we crash into something."</p><p>From the rear of the turret Rei muttered, "At the ludicrously low speed we'll likely be going? We probably won't even notice, Usagi-chan. Assuming you can manage to get us moving at all."</p><p>"Hush up, Rei-chan!"</p><p>"Don't you tell <em>me</em> to hush up! I'm your commander today and tomorrow, odango atama! So try to show at least a little respect, ok?"</p><p>"<em>Then hush up, Commander Grumpy-chan!"</em> Usagi spun around in her seat and glared up at the miko. "Do you want me to salute you too? Here!" She quickly raised her right hand to her forehead in a mock salute, banging her elbow against the side of the hull. "<em>Ow! Look what you just made me do!"</em></p><p>"Clumsy baka."</p><p>"<em>Miserable!"</em></p><p>Minako entered the right-side hatch and plopped down in the loader's position. "Rei-chan, can I borrow your loading gloves? I don't want to chip a nail when I'm handling those heavy shells."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Ami sat in the hull in front of her, donning the radio operator's headphones. "I'm quite looking forward to learning this new task, Rei-chan. Can you hear me clearly?"</p><p>"Loud and clear, Ami-chan." The miko began her new duties by issuing her first order. "Start our engine, Usagi-chan. Push the button on the control panel labelled-"</p><p>"I could guess <em>that</em> much!" the blonde cut her off. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know!" She gave the appropriate button an angry stab and the twelve cylinder engine rumbled to life. "There. I got it going. Uh... what do I do next, Minako-chan?"</p><p>"You need to put it in low gear. That's the first notch forward on the shift lever, Usagi-chan."</p><p>"Ok." A teeth-chattering grinding noise ensued and the engine promptly stalled. "That didn't sound good!" the flustered driver exclaimed.</p><p>"You have to press the clutch down first, before you move the shift lever" Minako giggled. "The left pedal. I should've told you that, Usagi-chan. Gomen!"</p><p>Usagi restarted the engine and fumbled with the controls. "Ok... it's in gear... I think. Now what?"</p><p>Minako continued, "Next, release the clutch. But not too fast or we'll stall again! While you're doing that, step on the gas and push both control levers forward together to engage the tracks."</p><p>"All that at the same time?" Usagi groaned. "What am I supposed to be, an octopus?"</p><p>"Just do it, Usagi-chan" Rei grumbled from the cupola. "Yukari is already zipping around in Miho's Panzer like a pro."</p><p>"Because she knows a lot more about tanks than me!" Usagi reluctantly followed Minako's instructions and the tank began slowly creeping ahead. "Minna, I did it! We're actually moving!"</p><p>"We are? I hadn't noticed" Rei teased. "Now try turning us left and right."</p><p>Her Panzer began a slow pivot away from Miho's passing tank. "This isn't so bad after all" Usagi spoke. "I think I may even get the hang of driving this thing... after a whole lot more practice."</p><p>With a few more shallow turns under her belt, Usagi brought the tank to a stop. "Now my poor arms are tired. Driving is way harder than using the radio."</p><p>"You're feeling tired already?" Makoto chuckled. "We haven't covered a hundred meters yet."</p><p>Usagi watched Miho's long-barreled Panzer pull smartly alongside Luna team's tank, with Yukari grinning happily at her from its driver's seat. "Let's have a race, Usagi-san! First one to that treeline two kilometers in front of us wins!"</p><p>"<em>A race?"</em> Usagi gasped. "Yukari-san, I can't-"</p><p>Her words went unnoticed as the curly-haired girl wasted no time, gunning her tank's engine and roaring away from the flustered blonde with Hana smiling and waving at Rei from above its rapidly receding turret.</p><p>Usagi yelled, <em>"Minna, look at Yukari go! She's a real speed demon!"</em></p><p>"Well?" Rei prodded. "Are we just going to sit here like a dumb rock? We're losing face, Usagi-chan! Chase after them!" she snapped. "That's an order!"</p><p>"I'll try" Usagi muttered. She again set the Panzer in motion, but the other tank was already far ahead. "Why is this thing so slow?" Usagi fumed. "I've got the pedal all the way to the floor but we aren't catching up! We're hardly even moving!"</p><p>"It's because you're still in low gear, Usagi-chan" Ami giggled. "Change to the highest gear and we'll travel much faster."</p><p>"Oh. Hehe! I forgot." Another loud metallic grind issued from the engine compartment. <em>"I hate that stupid clutch!"</em> Eventually the blonde found the correct gear and her Panzer began to rapidly pick up its pace, only to have Usagi reduce its speed again. "Minna, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. It could get very dangerous if I drive across this open field too fast."</p><p>"It's supposed to be a race, not a sightseeing trip!" Rei steamed, thumping her fist against the top of the turret. "<em>Floor it, you imbecile!"</em></p><p>Makoto sighed, "At this rate it'll be Wednesday before I get to practice firing my gun. And today is only Monday."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p><p>Seven hundred meters ahead, Hana told her driver, "Slow us down for a little while, Yukari. Let's give Usagi a chance to catch up, so the race is more fair."</p><p>"Ok!" Yukari obediently eased up on the gas pedal. "Hana, what's that funny-looking cloud in front of us? It looks like a big pocket of grey fog sitting there in the open all by itself."</p><p>"I see it. Perhaps it's a patch of mist blown in from the sea." She turned to glance behind her tank. "Usagi's Panzer is gaining on us, Yukari. When they pull alongside, you can continue your race."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>The trailing Panzer caught up to the lead tank just as both machines neared the mysterious cloud. "Wahoo! The race is back on!" Yukari exclaimed, tramping the accelerator down hard.</p><p>Miho popped her head out of the radio operator's open hatch. "You're having lots of fun driving our Panzer, aren't you Yukari?" she giggled. "I thought you would enjoy it."</p><p>"Hai! I'm having a great time, Nishizumi-dono! I learned a whole lot watching Mako drive. But don't worry, I won't copy everything she does and fall asleep!"</p><p>A few moments later, with both tanks now running at their maximum speed, they raced into the tenuous swirling cloud. Two long pairs of treadmarks the churning tracks had gouged in the grass behind them abruptly ceased, as did the roar of the engines, when both Panzers and their crews suddenly vanished into thin air.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>In Luna team's Panzer, Ami was the first to regain consciousness, finding herself slumped back in the radio operator's seat. She slowly sat upright, noting that the tank she sat in had stopped moving, its engine silent, and the blonde to her left was still in the dreamlike state Ami had just awoken from. Usagi's eyes were tightly closed and she no longer held the track control levers, her arms instead hanging loosely by her sides.</p><p>"My goodness! We must have all passed out!"</p><p>Usagi suddenly bolted upright and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Ohh! I feel funny!"</p><p>"Usagi-chan, are you ok?"</p><p>"I think so, Ami-chan. Just a little dizzy at the moment." The odango-haired blonde turned to check on the other three girls of her team, watching them also awaken from their sudden stupor.</p><p>Makoto raised herself from the breech of the Panzer's gun where she had sprawled. "Minna... what just happened? Did we collide with Miho's tank?"</p><p>"I'm still unsure, Mako-chan" Ami murmured. "I don't recall feeling any sudden impact from-"</p><p>At that moment, the radio crackled to life. "Ami-san, are you receiving me?"</p><p>Ami squeezed her throat microphone. "I can hear you fine, Miho-san. Everyone here just regained consciousness."</p><p>"My team did too. I have no idea what made us pass out, but something very strange just happened to us and our Panzers. Take a look outside."</p><p>"Hai." Ami pushed open the hatch above her and cautiously raised her earphone-clad head. A gasp of shock escaped her lips. "Oh! <em>Oh my!"</em></p><p>Miho's Panzer IV also sat motionless and silent several meters away, both tanks occupying a dirt road in completely unfamiliar surroundings. The Sensha-do battlefield they had been racing across was no more, replaced by rolling hills and farmer's fields with what appeared to be a small village well off in the distance. A wooden signpost sat crookedly to her right, its weatherbeaten crosspiece bearing the single phrase 'Villebaudon 5 km'.</p><p>Makoto also opened her hatch and climbed out, standing on her Panzer's hull. "<em>Where the hell are we?"</em> the tall brunette blurted.</p><p>Miho emerged from her tank. "This certainly isn't Ooarai, Makoto-san. The last thing I remember was our tanks driving into a strange mist. Before we do anything else, let's agree to change back to our usual crew stations before we proceed any further."</p><p>"Hai. Good idea, Miho-san."</p><p>The other girls disembarked from the two Panzers and stood gazing in awe at their surroundings. "Where are the other Ooarai tanks, Miporin?" Saori asked nervously. "I don't see them anywhere."</p><p>Ami removed her headphones and she and Yukari walked up to examine the sign. They talked for a moment before hurrying back to their friends. "Minna, Yukari and I have a reasonably good hunch regarding our current location" the blue-haired girl spoke. "That fog we passed through wasn't as harmless as it first appeared to be. It somehow teleported us to-"</p><p>She stopped talking as the group heard the faint roar of distant engines, growing louder by the moment. "What's that noise?" Usagi gasped, her voice trembling. "It doesn't sound anything like the other Ooarai tanks!"</p><p>"Minna! Look behind us!" Hana exclaimed, pointing upward. "Up there in the sky!"</p><p>The teens all followed the Anglerfish gunner's gesture. "Looks like two small planes to me" Makoto said. "They're off to our right, heading towards that town. Maybe they're going to land at an airport."</p><p>As the girls watched the aircraft fly nearer, Yukari gasped, "Nishizumi-dono! They aren't regular planes! They're World War Two fighters! Messerschmitt Bf 109's!"</p><p>Dropping lower, the military aircraft zoomed past the Panzers, one of them waggling its wings slightly as though in greeting. They continued on, and as they neared the town the girls heard the familiar sound of machine guns firing, watching in horror as the fighters swept down and ruthlessly strafed the distant village.</p><p>"I cannot believe what I'm about to say, but at present I can think of no other possibility" Ami spoke. "Minna, we obviously aren't in present-day Japan anymore."</p><p>"It definitely doesn't look like it" Rei agreed. "Where do you think we are, Ami-chan?"</p><p>"We're in occupied France, Rei-chan. Because that mysterious mist somehow brought us not only half way around the world, but into the past as well. I dare not guarantee the exact date as of yet, but Yukari and I think that a good approximation, if memory serves from our history lessons, to be late spring or early summer of... 1944."</p><p>"Hai. Likely sometime soon after the D-day landings" Yukari added. "They occurred in June of that year."</p><p>Rei growled at Usagi, ""Was this future you at work again, Usagi-chan? Your idea of a sick joke? Because this isn't funny."</p><p>"I would never do <em>anything</em> crazy like this, Rei-chan! Not future me or present me either! I don't know where that weird fog came from, but I definitely didn't make it!"</p><p>Miho's usual bright, cheerful smile had disappeared, the brown-haired girl frowning deeply as she realized the gravity of their situation. "Minna... this isn't a simple Sensha-do practice session. We aren't fighting for our school's honor. We're actually at war."</p><p>Mako and Saori lunged towards Hana as the taller girl's knees buckled and she suddenly fainted. They gently lowered the unconscious teen onto the dry, dusty foreign soil.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>While the Anglerfish driver and gunner tended to their friend, Makoto stood staring at her tank. "Well isn't this great" the brunette scowled. "We're in the past, far from home, and that damned fog that brought us here is nowhere in sight, so we can't drive through it again in the hope it'll take us back where we belong."</p><p>"Hai. But that is merely the beginning of our problems, Makoto-san" Miho said. "We're not only of Japanese nationality, but operating Panzers, which puts us on the Axis side of the conflict. If our tanks are spotted by German soldiers, they may order us to engage in battle. And if Ami and Yukari are correct about the current date and the Allied invasion force discovers us, they will certainly attack our tanks. Likely with overwhelming force."</p><p>"But our Panzers have that fancy carbon coating that keeps us safe, Miho-san" Minako objected. "They may knock us out, but they can't physically hurt us as long as we stay inside."</p><p>"You're missing something, Minako-chan" Makoto muttered. "If the enemy puts our tanks out of action, they could shoot us, or at the very least make us prisoners of war. We can't sit in our Panzers until the war is over."</p><p>"They'd put us in jail?" the blonde gasped. "But how can I see my honey muffin again if I'm locked up? What's worse, if it really is 1944 he isn't even born yet! When he's eighteen, I'll be ancient!"</p><p>"That's only one half of the story" the brunette continued. "If we're ordered to fight, we won't be attacking Shermans or whatever the other side uses here until a white flag pops up. We'll be aiming to kill. Remember, they don't have any protective coating."</p><p>"Oh..." Minako became silent, as did the other girls, until the blonde suddenly began to cry. "I can't do that! I can't kill <em>people</em>, Mako-chan!" she wailed as tears began streaming down her face. "I just can't!"</p><p>Ami's pretty face was grim. "You wouldn't be doing the actual killing, Minako-chan. That would be my job, and Hana's. We're the girls with our fingers on our gun's triggers."</p><p>"I want to go home!" Minako sobbed, dropping to her knees in the dirt. <em>"I want my Taro!"</em></p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p><p>Rei walked over and gently placed her hand on Minako's trembling shoulder. "Try to be strong, Minako-chan. We've been through bad situations before and we survived. Somehow we'll find a way to get through this one too."</p><p>"How?" The blonde looked up, her cheeks streaked with tears. "This isn't a Sailor Senshi battle, Rei-chan! It's a real world war! How are we supposed to fight? We aren't trained for this kind of thing!"</p><p>"I don't know yet. But if we hold on and work together, maybe that weird cloud will return sooner or later and we can all go home." She softly spoke, "Let's do our best so we can see our guys again, ok?"</p><p>"Hai. I'll do anything to be back in my Taro's arms." Minako wiped away a tear. "Anything but... kill."</p><p>Having regained consciousness, Hana sat up, leaning back against a track's guide wheel of her Panzer. "War..." she murmured. "Death and destruction all around us. I don't know if I can bring myself to fire our gun in anger, Miho. Not if it means taking the life of other human beings."</p><p>"I understand, Hana" the Anglerfish commander nodded. "I wonder about that possibility too. But please try to think of it this way. We'll only resort to combat as a last resort, if our lives are threatened. The best course of action is to try to avoid conflict as long as we possibly can. Maybe that strange mist or fog will reappear like Rei said. We just have to wait and see."</p><p>"And if it doesn't come back, Miporin?" Saori asked, her voice quivering. "What then?"</p><p>"I... don't know" Miho murmured. "Minna, I <em>do</em> know that we can't stay out here in the open. We need to find someplace where we can shelter and decide what to do next."</p><p>"Um... may I make a suggestion, Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>"Of course, Yukari. I'm open to any ideas that will keep us safe or buy us time."</p><p>"I think we should avoid that village up the road. Those two Messerschmitt fighters strafed it, which means there may still be enemy soldiers hiding there."</p><p>"Should we go in the opposite direction?" Mako asked. "Away from the front lines?"</p><p>"That may not work either, Mako" the curly-haired girl replied. "If we are seen heading south, a German officer may assume we're running away from the fight. They could arrest us for desertion. And the wartime penalty for that is... execution by firing squad."</p><p>"But we <em>aren't</em> real soldiers!" Usagi spoke up. "We're just teenage high school girls!"</p><p>"You just made a very good point, Usagi-san" Miho nodded. "We need a plausible cover story to explain how we're here, and crewing German tanks."</p><p>"If I may" Ami offered, "we could say we're part of a training unit sent here from Japan to gain experience, Miho-san."</p><p>"It's a stretch, but it's the probably our only reasonable excuse" Miho mused. "Hai. We'll try that. And in the meantime, we'll travel off-road as much as possible. Hopefully we'll encounter an abandoned village or maybe a farmhouse where we can hide out for a while." She told Luna's commander, "We need to limit our speed too, to conserve fuel, Makoto-san."</p><p>"Understood, Miho-san. If we do find any abandoned houses along the way, we should probably stop and loot them for food. Gasoline and weapons too, if we're lucky enough to find any."</p><p>"That's right, Mako-chan!" Usagi gasped. "We don't have a single thing to eat or drink! <em>Ohh! We're going to starve!"</em></p><p>"Trust you to worry about food at a time like this" Rei grumbled. "Though I admit it will become a serious problem if we go hungry for too long."</p><p>"Then let's get moving" Miho decided. "Saori, Usagi-san, please monitor your radios very closely from now on. Keep changing frequencies and tell me if you hear any communications at all."</p><p>"Hai. We'll do our best, Miporin. But how will we know what they're saying? I don't speak German."</p><p>"I do. At least a little" her commander said to the astonishment of her friends. "I guess being exposed to the language was one of the fringe benefits of growing up at Kuromorimine."</p><p>"I know a few words as well, Miho-san" Ami spoke. "And a little French too. Just a few basic phrases though, like greetings."</p><p>"Me too, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari chimed in. "Though only German military-related words."</p><p>"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" her commander smiled. "I have a feeling that your knowledge of military history will come in really handy, Yukari. Minna, mount up and let's get far away from this road!"</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>"As the girls climbed onto their Panzers, Miho added, "Minna, one last thing. We'll keep our guns loaded and ready to fire... just in case."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The two Ooarai Panzers trundled along, driving in what Miho had judged to be a north-westerly direction across the gently rolling landscape populated by seemingly endless fields. The crews kept their hatches closed, with only Miho visible as she stood with her head and shoulders above her cupola. With the sun high above in a partly-cloudy sky, they eventually neared a shallow valley and Miho quickly squeezed her throat microphone. "Stop here, Mako. I can see a lone house ahead."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>The brown-haired girl carefully studied the white two-storey building through her binoculars. "There's no sign of life, but there could be people inside. We'll approach with caution, and keep on driving past it if anyone appears."</p><p>"Do you want me to point our gun at the house, Miho?" Hana asked.</p><p>"Um... let's not, Hana. I don't want us to appear hostile." She fretted, 'I hope that's the right thing to do!'</p><p>The tanks crept towards the house at low speed, scarcely more than a walking pace, until they reached a gravel laneway that lead them past the structure. Makoto eased herself out of her turret. "Miho-san, I'd like to check out the place. Ami wants to come with me, in case her language skills are needed."</p><p>"Go ahead, Makoto-san. Please be careful!"</p><p>The tall brunette and her gunner climbed down from their tank and slowly walked up to the front door, noticing that the dwelling appeared undamaged. Makoto told her friend, "Get ready to run back to our Panzer if there's any trouble. Don't wait for me."</p><p>"I won't be of much use if you have to fight, but I refuse to abandon you, Mako-chan. We'll do this together."</p><p>"You may get teased a lot about being a bookworm, Ami-chan, but to be honest... you're the bravest person I know. Arigatou."</p><p>Makoto knocked sharply on the closed door, wondering if it would swing open to reveal a gun pointed at her chest. Hearing nothing, she knocked again, then tried the handle. "It's unlocked. I'm going inside. Wait here and I'll call you if I need you."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>The brunette stepped cautiously into the building, her green eyes darting left and right. Still hearing no sign of life, she continued on until eventually finding the kitchen. 'There's not much dust on the furniture' she thought. 'This place looks like it's been occupied recently. I wonder where the people who live here are?"'</p><p>A sudden faint scratching noise caused her to whirl around just in time to spot a tiny grey mouse scurry past. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the rodent and began opening cupboards. "Ami-chan, come in please. I need you to help me carry out some stuff."</p><p>"I'm on my way, Mako-chan."</p><p>Outside, Miho continued scanning the surrounding area through her binoculars. She reassured her team, "I still can't see anyone nearby, minna. No vehicles either."</p><p>Her tank's loader's hatch swung open and Yukari's head appeared. "So far so good, Nishizumi-dono. Saori said she still hasn't heard anything on the radio. Everything's quiet."</p><p>"Arigatou, Yukari. As soon as Makoto and Ami are done, we'll continue driving along the lane. Maybe it will lead us to another house."</p><p>The curly-haired girl looked up, then pointed. "More airplanes are passing by. Lots of them!"</p><p>Miho was astonished to find a multitute of small shapes high above her Panzer, leaving long white contrails in their wakes. The girls listened as the aircraft flew overhead and the drone of many engines reached their ears.</p><p>"I think they're bombers, Yukari."</p><p>"Hai. It's kind of hard to tell because they're at high altitude, but it looks like a bunch of American B-17's on a bombing raid somewhere." Yukari smiled, "I wish I had a camera. My Ryoto would love to see that picture!"</p><p>After the squadron of planes had passed, Makoto and Ami emerged from the house carrying several small wooden crates and a few paper bags. "Found some food" the brunette grinned as she strode over to the Anglerfish Panzer. She passed two crates to Yukari who stowed them in the back of the turret. "Half a dozen sticks of French bread that isn't very fresh but it's still edible, Miho-san. A small block of smelly cheese. A dozen eggs and eight bottles of water."</p><p>"Arigatou, Makoto-san! That'll keep us fed for a while. There wasn't anyone in the house?"</p><p>"No one. I checked upstairs too. And I found this on a table in one of the bedrooms. I think you should keep it."</p><p>The brunette slipped her hand into a bag and reached up to pass Miho a pistol. "Is it loaded? I don't know a damn thing about handguns."</p><p>Miho hesitated, then took the weapon and carefully examined it. "It's a German Luger. Hai, it has six rounds in it." She added as she checked to ensure the safety was on, "My mother owns one just like this."</p><p>"Hontou? I suppose that's one way for her to keep her kids under control" Makoto chuckled.</p><p>"Hai" the Anglerfish commander smiled. "Maho and I were <em>very</em> well behaved. We were permitted to fire a few practice shots with it last year, but I wasn't very accurate. My sister's aim was much better."</p><p>"Let's hope you never need to use this one, Miho-san." Makoto hurried back to her Panzer and climbed inside, and the two tanks continued on, rumbling in single file down the dusty narrow lane.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Ten minutes later, the lane passed through a lightly-wooded area as it merged with a wider paved crossroad. "<em>Stop now, Mako!"</em> Miho blurted, dropping into the turret as quickly as she could. "We've been spotted!"</p><p>Yukari's eyes sprung wide. <em>"Is it an enemy tank, Nishizumi-dono?"</em></p><p>"A dozen soldiers. German infantry, I think. They're walking along the road. I couldn't see them until we passed those trees. Saori, contact Makoto and let her know."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>"This could be trouble" Mako murmured, tightening her grip on the track control levers. "<em>Big</em> trouble."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4:</p><p>Miho cautiously peered through the left-side viewport in her cupola. "They're coming over. Please stay silent and keep your hatches closed. I'll handle this."</p><p>"Hai" Yukari whispered. "Good luck, Nishizumi-dono."</p><p>As the soldiers approached her tank, Miho took a deep breath and raised her upper body out of the turret, nodding to the man in front. "Guten tag."</p><p>The lead soldier, who Miho noted was a young corporal who she judged to be not much older than twenty, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the girl. "Es ist ein Mädchen!"</p><p>"Ich bin Sargeant Miho Nishizumi. Of the Imperial Japanese Army, First Overseas Armor Training Batallion." Miho tried to make her soft voice sound more authoritative as she asked, "And you would be?"</p><p>"Uh... Corporal Dieter Altmann. Third Reconnaisance Platoon of Ninth Division, Army Group Four." The man peered in puzzlement at the top she wore. "That is an unusual uniform you are wearing, Sargeant."</p><p>"Standard issue for our Women's Detachment. It is our version of your summer white tunic." Doing her best to maintain control over the situation, Miho frowned down at him from her turret. "You are unfamiliar with it?"</p><p>The man smiled. "Ja. Actually, you're the first Japanisch person I've ever met. Are all the other members if your crew female?"</p><p>"Of course they are." Remembering the assumption Ami and Yukari had made about the date and current situation in Europe, Miho decided to boldly go for broke. "We have been placed into active service due to the Allied invasion, and are on our way to reinforce the front line. Tell me, why are you wandering out here in the middle of nowhere?"</p><p>The corporal replied with a sheepish grin, "My squad was on its way to set up a temporary observation post at Beaucoudray" he gestured up the road. "Unfortunately, my driver carelessly struck a deep shell crater and snapped our truck's rear axle. We've been walking ever since, about five hours."</p><p>"I see. That's most unfortunate."</p><p>"The village we are headed to is about six or seven kilometers north of here. I assume you will also be proceeding in that direction?"</p><p>Not knowing what else to say, Miho played along. "Ja. We are to rejoin the other Panzers of our training group further north."</p><p>"Das trifft sich gut! Sargeant, my men are tired, and have much work yet to do before nightfall. May we impose upon you by asking for a lift?"</p><p>"Ah... certainly. We are always willing to assist our comrades in arms."</p><p>The young soldier's smile widened. "Danke!" He turned to yell, "You heard the Sargeant! Our Japanese friends are giving us a ride! Mount up! Six per Panzer!"</p><p>The relieved soldiers quickly scrambled atop the hulls of both tanks and took places around their turrets. In the second Panzer, Makoto breathed a deep sigh of relief that she had agreed to follow Miho's suggestion to stay inside and keep her top hatch closed. "Minna" she softly hissed. "Don't talk loud or do anything that may make the soldiers suspicious of us. I think we're supposed to be bringing them somewhere. Minako-chan, just follow wherever Mako leads and everyone keep your heads inside."</p><p>"Hai" the blonde whispered back. "Got it, Mako-chan."</p><p>The corporal noted the blue and white Ooarai school crests, assuming they designated the Panzer as belonging to the Japanese overseas contingent, but gestured with a chuckle at the Anglerfish logos adorning the turret and side skirts of Miho's tank. "Those are strange markings, Sargeant Nishizumi."</p><p>"They are merely temporary training emblems, Corporal. We were rushed into active service before they could be altered."</p><p>"Ah. I understand. Things have gone completely to hell since the Amerikanisch and their allies came ashore ten days ago."</p><p>"Ensure your people hold on tight, Corporal Altmann. We're moving out." With her heart pounding, Miho activated her throat microphone and spoke a familiar command with an air of confidence that hid the nervousness lurking deep within the sixteen-year-old high school girl.</p><p>"<em>Panzer Vor!"</em></p><p>Mako eased her control levers forward and smoothly accelerated the Panzer IV away, pivoting left onto the paved road with Makoto's tank following a half-dozen meters behind. Miho dropped back inside the turret to find Hana staring at her through wide, fearful eyes, while Yukari simply grinned and gave the brown-haired teen a confident thumbs-up.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>While the two tanks trundled along the northbound road, the troops riding atop them relaxed, with one young man setting his bipod-equipped MG42 down on the hull to pull off a boot and massage his aching right foot. "This was a wonderful stroke of luck, Corporal. The calluses on my heel are killing me."</p><p>"You are too soft, Hans" his superior chuckled. "Not a proper example of a good German soldier, considering we are being transported to our destination by young fräulein." Dieter smiled, "But you do have an excellent singing voice. Why not return the favor by entertaining the ladies with an appropriate song?"</p><p>"Only if I am accompanied" Hans grinned. "I only sing alone when I drink."</p><p>"Ja, we can do that."</p><p>The young man tugged his boot back on and began to sing as he laced it up, with the other soldiers on Miho's Panzer joining in on the second line.</p><p>"<em>Ob's stürmt oder schneit,</em></p><p>
  <em>Ob de Sonne uns lacht..."</em>
</p><p>As the six young men on the lead tank continued their rendition of Panzerlied, the troops following them on Makoto's tank added their voices to the loud impromptu performance, drowning out the low rumble of both massive engines.</p><p>Inside the hull, Usagi gave the miko sitting above and behind her a questioning look. "Rei-chan, how do these soldiers know Kuromorimine's school song?"</p><p>Rei slowly shook her head. "When it comes to history you're still completely hopeless, Usagi-chan." She leaned toward Makoto and quietly murmured, "I can't believe this is happening, Mako-chan. It's all so incredibly... surreal."</p><p>"If we somehow find our way home, I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life, Rei-chan. That's for damned sure."</p><p>"And if we don't?"</p><p>The brunette shrugged. "I'll still remember it for the rest of my life. Only it won't be nearly as long."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5:</p><p>As the soldiers neared the end of their song, Miho emerged from the turret and smiled at the infantry leader. "My crew appreciates the entertainment, Corporal Altmann. Their singing is sehr gut."</p><p>"My men are grateful that they no longer need to walk" the young corporal chuckled. "As am I." He stretched out his legs, leaning closer to the open hatch where he happened to spot the photograph taped inside. "That picture... he is your husband?"</p><p>"Nein. He's my boyfriend. But we do hope to wed in the future."</p><p>"A very lucky young man. Is he a tanker too?"</p><p>"Yusei is at sea, serving aboard the Hōshō. An aircraft carrier."</p><p>Another soldier seated behind the turret spoke up. "I do not envy him, Sargeant. My brother serves in the Kriegsmarine. He told me that the Pacific is a dangerous place these days. The sea is crawling with bloodthirsty Americanisch U-boats."</p><p>"Don't pay any attention to Karl" the corporal reassured the girl. "He worries too much." Dieter gave the man a scowl of disapproval. "He is also the reason we were on foot when you found us."</p><p>"Karl is your driver?"</p><p>"Ja. He was, until our truck became disabled thanks to his carelessness."</p><p>"Such are the fortunes of war, Corporal. Do you expect any hostile presence in the village we are approaching?"</p><p>"We are still some distance behind the front lines, so I do not. But there is always the chance of encountering an enemy spearhead, or possibly French resistance fighters. It seems they are everywhere these days." Dieter reached into a pocket of his uniform and produced a small packet, holding it out to Miho. "Zigarette?"</p><p>Miho nodded and took one. The corporal lit it for her with an ornately engraved silver Zippo lighter, then put the pack away.</p><p>"That lighter you have... it has an interesting design on it. Like an eagle."</p><p>"It belonged to a private of an American Airborne regiment." Dieter calmly added, "He has no further use for it."</p><p>Miho struggled to suppress a gasp, realizing that the man Dieter referred to was now most likely dead. Wondering if that unfortunate soldier had a family of his own, with children who would never see their father again, she put on a brave face. "Das ist gut. One less invader to worry about."</p><p>"Ja. But there are many more." The corporal reached into a different pocket and held out a wrinkled photograph. "My wife Trudi. Since our apartment block in Düsseldorf was badly damaged by Allied bombs, she now lives with her parents in Berlin."</p><p>"I'm very happy she wasn't injured in the attack." Miho forced herself to smile, still thinking of the American soldier. "Do you have kinder?"</p><p>"Not yet. When this conflict is over, perhaps. I would like a boy."</p><p>The Panzer rumbled up a gentle grade, revealing a small settlement in the distance when it reached the top. "Our destination approaches, Sargeant" Dieter gestured. "We will soon disembark."</p><p>"My Panzers will continue on through the village" Miho replied. "If we draw fire, you will know the enemy is there."</p><p>"Danke. I trust your guns will aid us if there is opposition?"</p><p>"Of course." Miho tossed her cigarette aside and activated her throat microphone. "Panzer halt."</p><p>The two tanks braked to a stop and the corporal and his platoon reluctantly climbed down. Dieter gave her a parting wave. "Good hunting, Sargeant Nishizumi. With the help of your brigade, we will drive those Yankees back into the sea." He barked an order and the soldiers under his command fanned out on both sides of the road.</p><p>Miho waved back, then glanced behind to check on Makoto's tank. She dropped into the turret, closing the hatch, and the two Panzers continued on.</p><p>When they had pulled well ahead of the infantry platoon, Miho spoke, "Contact Makoto's Panzer, Saori. Warn her there could be trouble in the village ahead." She rested her back against the metal hull and sighed, "Minna, I'm so glad the soldiers have gone. My hands are still shaking."</p><p>"You were great, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari beamed. "After we graduate from high school, you could have a very successful career as an actress!"</p><p>"I've done enough acting today to last a lifetime" the brown-haired girl smiled weakly at her loader. "Hana, begin swinging your gun from side to side. I'll keep watch in the cupola. If we're fired upon..."</p><p>"You really do want me to return fire, Miho?" her friend in the gunner's seat gasped, while Yukari lifted a reload from its rack and cradled the shell in her arms.</p><p>"Only if we encounter a tank. Try to aim at the engine compartment or the tracks, not the hull or turret. I don't want to kill anyone, just disable their vehicle. We'll let the professionals deal with its crew."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>Miho frowned, "Saori, you may need to use your machine gun. No direct fire, just short bursts to make it look like we're trying to suppress any enemy troops we see. Tell Usagi to do the same. Mako, keep us moving slow and steady until we're finally clear of the village."</p><p>"Hai." The girl with the white band in her hair softly spoke, "Minna, if we do accidentally shoot someone, please try not to feel guilty about it. After all, in war it's either them or us. I intend to live through this and see my Toshiro again."</p><p>"I know, Mako" the Anglerfish commander replied. "We'll all do our best."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>In Makoto's Panzer, Tsukino Usagi acknowledged Saori's instructions and sat staring blankly at her hull-mounted machine gun's metal hsndle. "I can't believe it, Mako-chan. Miho really expects me to shoot bullets at people!"</p><p>"We have to do what we need to do to survive, Usagi-chan. But to be honest, I'm not too worried about that part."</p><p>"No? Why not?"</p><p>"Because you're such a terrible shot" Rei smirked. "You couldn't hit an elephant with that gun of yours if it was standing right in front of us, with a huge bullseye painted on its side."</p><p>"This is one time I hope your insult is right, Rei-chan" the odango-haired blonde fretted. "I've never killed before, and I don't want to start now."</p><p>"Actually you have, Usagi-chan" Ami murmured. "All five of us have."</p><p>"Nani? <em>Who?"</em></p><p>Rei answered for the blue-haired girl. "Dozens of youma and cardians, Usagi-chan. And Queen Beryl."</p><p>"That doesn't count, Rei-chan! They were different from us! And they were trying to kill us first!"</p><p>"Oh?" The miko fixed her indigo eyes on the blonde. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"</p><p>"It isn't the... same..." Usagi fell silent, quickly turning away to refocus her attention on her radio.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Driving slowly through the hamlet of Beaucoudray, the girls were deeply relieved to find only a single civilian present. A grey-bearded old man, wearing a brown beret and holding a cane, sat on the front step of a small brick house watching the two Panzers pass by with an emotionless stare.</p><p>"Minna, we've nearly reached the other end of town" Miho encouraged her team from the cupola. "One more kilometer and you can turn right, Mako. I don't want us travelling on this road any longer than absolutely necessary."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>"How is our fuel situation?"</p><p>"We still have three-quarters remaining, Miho-san."</p><p>"Any radio activity, Saori?"</p><p>"No one's talking, Miporin, but I'm picking up occasional bursts of static on channel twelve that wasn't there before. Usagi reports hearing it too."</p><p>"If that corporal was correct, we should still be a long way from where the serious action is" Miho mused. "Our next step will be to find somewhere we can safely stop for the night. How I wish we had a map!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Nishizumi-dono. We'll go home soon."</p><p>"I appreciate your optimism, Yukari. I just wish I felt the same way."</p><p>Her loader reached out to gently caress the photograph of her smiling Ryoto she had glued to the hull. "I know we will. Our boyfriends' love for us will somehow bring us back to them."</p><p>They continued forward, clearing the town without incident. A minute later, Mako pulled back on her right-side control lever and swung the long-barreled Panzer IV into another open field. "We're off the road but I don't see any cover nearby, Miho-san. If we were doing Sensha-do, we'd be badly exposed."</p><p>"I know. I'll keep looking, Mako. With all these fields, there must be at least one farmhouse nearby, ideally with a barn we can hide our tanks in." Miho pushed open her hatch, stood up in the turret and began scanning the area with her binoculars. "Nothing so far. I do see three planes in the distance, coming down from the north. They seem to be moving fast."</p><p>Curious to find out if she could identify the aircraft, Yukari returned the shell she held to its rack, opened her hatch and stuck her head out. "Hai. Small planes... could be more Messerschmitts or..." The curly-haired teen's sharp vision soon revealed their unusual twin-boom configuration as the vee-shaped formation swept nearer and she abruptly blurted, "<em>Get back inside, Nishizumi-dono! They look like American P-38 Lightning fighters!"</em></p><p><em>"Hai!" </em>Miho promptly plunged into the turret, slamming the hatch closed behind her.</p><p>Yukari also quickly shut her hatch. "This is bad!"</p><p>"It is?" Saori asked. "A fighter's machine guns can't be as strong as a tank's main weapon, can they? Why are you so worried, Yukari?"</p><p>"Because Lightnings can also carry bombs or rockets, Saori! If they score a direct hit on us with a large bomb, it could be more than our Panzer's carbon coating can handle!"</p><p>"<em>Mako, we need to move!" </em>Miho frantically ordered her driver.</p><p>"Doing it." The petite girl shifted into high gear, gunning her engine to the max. Their Panzer IV sprinted ahead with Makoto's tank still trailing close behind.</p><p>"Saori, tell Luna team we may be under-" Miho's words were cut off by a series of loud whooshing noises, quickly followed by a fusillade of explosions around her Panzer that violently shook the massive machine and the five girls riding within it.</p><p>"<em>Rockets!"</em> Yukari yelled. "<em>They're really close too!"</em></p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6:</p><p>At the radio of Luna team's Panzer, with her face ghostly pale, Usagi screamed, "<em>I don't like this! Minna, we're all too young to die!"</em></p><p>Outside her tank's armored hull, another wave of rockets streamed down, cratering the field directly behind the fleeing Panzers and tossing fountains of black fertile soil skyward with deafening explosions while ten teenage girls held their collective breaths.</p><p>Inside the lead tank, Yukari's eyes looked up at the steel plating above her head, the girl fearing the worst. She muttered, "I almost wish we were in a Maus."</p><p>"<em>More speed, Mako!"</em> Miho yelled above the continuing warhead detonations. "<em>We need to throw off their aim!"</em></p><p>Her driver answered in her typical murmur, too low for Miho to hear above the ongoing rocket attack. "The pedal is floored, Miho-san."</p><p>After several more agonizing seconds of brutal bombarment, and the final volley from the third P-38, the explosions ceased and in its place the teens heard the loud growl of six turbo-supercharged Allison engines resonating off their hull. The three American fighters thundered above them at low altitude, with none of the Anglerfish team members daring to speak until the noise from their powerplants had faded away.</p><p>"We're still alive!" their gunner finally exclaimed in astonishment. "They didn't hit us even once!"</p><p>"We aren't safe yet, Hana. They may turn around for a second pass" Miho cautioned. Her eyes carefully tracked the planes through one of her cupola's narrow viewports, relieved to see the aircraft continue without making any attempt to change course. "It looks like they're flying away... hai, they are. They must have used up all their rockets in the first attack."</p><p>"Luna team reports no direct hits on their Panzer!" Saori happily told her commander. "We both made it, Miporin!"</p><p>"We were lucky this time, Nishizumi-dono" Yukari spoke. "Those unguided rockets aren't very accurate. If they were carrying bombs, maybe they wouldn't have missed."</p><p>"Let's stay positive, Yukari" Miho smiled. "They <em>did</em> miss us, and I consider that a battle won."</p><p>The loader's mood instantly brightened and her own smile returned. "Hai!"</p><p>"Mako, slow us down to half speed and head north-east. We need to get away from the spot we were attacked just in case those planes radio any friends nearby."</p><p>"Slowing, Miho-san."</p><p>"Oh, and please tell me when our fuel level reaches half. That was something we never had to worry about at Ooarai. But we definitely do now."</p><p>"I'll let you know."</p><p>Miho opened her hatch and began methodically searching the sky as she raised herself into the hazy early-evening air. "No other planes are visible, minna." She noticed Makoto appear above her turret and speak into her microphone, and Minako quickly pulled the second Panzer close alongside.</p><p>"I'm really glad the schools don't use fighter airplanes in Sensha-do, Miho-san" Makoto chuckled. "That was a minute of my life I <em>never</em> want to experience again. Is everyone ok in your Panzer?"</p><p>"We're fine, Makoto-san. How about your team?"</p><p>"Usagi had a slight panic attack, but she's mostly calmed down now. Other than that we're all good. Our Panzer is still running fine." She turned around to view the deeply pockmarked ground behind them, chuckling "Nice landscaping job those pilots did. All those rockets and not one hit. I think they need glasses."</p><p>Miho giggled, "Makoto-san, you must have nerves of steel to joke about an attack like that."</p><p>"Who, me?" the brunette smiled. "I'm just joking because we're all still in one piece, Miho-san. That's a lot better than what could've happened if you hadn't spotted those planes in time."</p><p>"It is." Anglerfish's commander pushed the morbid thought from her mind and suggested, "Let's continue our journey until we either find shelter or it starts getting dark."</p><p>"Hai. You did a fantastic job dealing with those soldiers earlier. I asked Ami to try translating a little of what you were saying before they climbed on top of our tanks." She grinned, "Lead the way, Sargeant Nishizumi!"</p><p>Miho smiled shyly at the brunette's compliment and brisk salute before Makoto dropped back down into her turret. 'Yukari is right. We <em>have</em> been very lucky so far' she thought while raising her binoculars to her eyes. 'But how much luck do we have left before it finally runs out?'</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Ten minutes later, with more kilometers of gently undulating French countryside having slipped beneath the two Panzers' hulls, Miho eventually spotted a clump of rectangular shapes occupying the crest of a low, distant hill. She rotated the focus wheel on her binoculars to sharpen the image, then spoke into her throat microphone, "I have three buildings in sight. Minna, it looks like we may have finally found a farmhouse. And possibly even a barn!"</p><p>Yukari's voice echoed up from within the turret. "<em>Wahoo!</em> <em>At last!"</em></p><p>Briefly lowering herself inside, Miho told her driver, "Mako, angle us to the right about thirty degrees. We'll slow down when we get closer, just like we did at that other house."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>Miho began to feel a little of her usual bright, cheerful mood returning. "Hopefully we can camp there overnight, eat dinner and get a little rest. You sound really excited about the prospect, Yukari. Are you feeling hungry?"</p><p>Her loader giggled, "It's not that. I... uh... need to find a ladies' room soon, Nishizumi-dono. It's been a long time."</p><p>Saori groaned, "Ooh! Why did you have to mention <em>that</em>, Yukari? Now <em>I</em> need to go!"</p><p>Miho laughed, "I'm sure that's one break we all badly need. But what if the house is occupied? There could be a farmer and his entire family living there. We can't just march in and demand to use their toire."</p><p>Yukari grinned evilly, "That's what our big gun is for, Nishizumi-dono. So they won't try to object."</p><p>In the Panzer's drivers seat, a tiny smile appeared on Mako's lips. "Yukari really <em>is</em> desperate."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>"Mako-chan, Miho spotted a farmhouse or something and we're going to check it out. Saori said if it's deserted and looks safe, we'll probably spend the night there."</p><p>"Arigatou, Usagi-chan. It'll be nice to get out of this tank and stretch our legs again."</p><p>"I'll help you look for additional food" Ami offered. "I need some time outside too. Those constant low rumbling sounds I've been hearing for the last hour are beginning to... um... wear on me."</p><p>"What kind of sounds, Ami-chan? Is our Panzer making a funny noise?"</p><p>"Not our <em>tank</em>, Mako-chan" her gunner giggled. "Usagi's empty stomach."</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> what that is" Rei muttered. "I thought I was coming down with tinnitus."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Makoto walked cautiously through the rustic old farmhouse, hearing no sign of life. Despite a vigorous protest from the other girls, Miho had insisted on accompanying her, while Yukari and Ami investigated the nearby barn and what appeared to be a large chicken coop.</p><p>The brunette glanced down at the Luger in her friend's right hand. "Were you planning on using that gun, Miho-san?" she whispered.</p><p>"Only in self defense, Makoto-san. But to be honest, I'm not sure if I have enough nerve to pull the trigger."</p><p>"I don't think we'll find anyone here, or anything to eat. This place looks like it's been deserted for weeks."</p><p>The girls walked slowly down a long, narrow hallway, stopping to read a phrase that had been crudely gouged by a knife deep into the wall's faded paint. "Is that in German?" Makoto asked. "I can't tell the difference between their written characters and any other western language."</p><p>"Hai, it is." The brown-haired girl frowned. "It says 'Tod den Verrätern', Makoto-san. Death to traitors."</p><p>"Great. Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting."</p><p>They continued on, discovering another sentence carved into the wall. "'Vive la France!'" Miho spoke aloud. Just past that, the hall ended at two closed doors.</p><p>"You go right and I'll go left" Makoto suggested. "If I hear you speak, I'll come running."</p><p>"Hai. Arigatou."</p><p>Miho eased her door open to discover a kitchen in shambles. Every window was broken, shattered tableware and discarded cutlery littered much of the scuffed and torn linoleum floor, and the cupboards lay open and barren before her eyes. Disappointed, she stepped past an overturned table and picked up a cast iron frying pan from the top of an ancient woodburning stove. 'At least now we have something to prepare our eggs in.' She heard a door close and turned around to find Makoto standing in the kitchen entrance, the tall brunette's face noticeably pale.</p><p>"What's wrong, Makoto-san?"</p><p>"Don't go into the other room, Miho-san. Just don't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's the bedroom. The man and woman who I guess were living here are on the floor."</p><p>"<em>Are they hurt?"</em> Miho gasped.</p><p>"They're dead, both of them. Shot through the head." She gestured at the hallway, "We need to get out. If we do decide to spend the night in the barn, I think we shouldn't tell the other girls about this. It would only upset them."</p><p>"Hai. That couple may have been collaborating with the Germans, Makoto-san. Until the Resistance movement found out."</p><p>"Let's hope they don't find us, Miho-san."</p><p>The two teenage tank commanders hurried outside into the soft pastel light of a setting sun. Yukari scurried up to them, wearing a big smile. "The barn will fit both Panzers with room to spare, Nishizumi-dono! There's a few small holes in the roof but it'll be lots more comfortable sleeping in the hay than spending the night outside or in our Panzers. Any luck with the house?"</p><p>"Uh... no. No food, just this frying pan. And... no people living there either."</p><p>"Is there a bathroom we can use? Maybe we can stay there instead of-"</p><p>"Forget about the house, Yukari-san" Makoto said. "You'll sleep better tonight if you do. Trust me."</p><p>"Understood, Makoto-san. I'll go see what Ami found in the chicken coop. Maybe we'll have even more eggs to fry."</p><p>After she had left, Miho softly asked, "Will you be ok, Makoto-san? Stumbling across two dead bodies must be a very disturbing experience."</p><p>"Hai. It was." The brunette turned to stare out across the rolling fields. "But it wasn't the headwounds or all the dried blood that bothered me the most, Miho-san. It was... the rats."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7:</p>
<p>"Makoto-san, I need to take cooking lessons from you. The those scrambled eggs you prepared were delicious!" As the last to eat, Ooarai's Sensha-do commander handed the empty metal bowl and fork to her loader. "Storing one of those mess kits you always carry in your backpack inside our Panzer was a stroke of genius, Yukari."</p>
<p>The curly-haired girl blushed. "Arigatou, Nishizumi-dono. I always try to be prepared for any emergency. But I never thought we'd need it in a situation like this!"</p>
<p>Eight of the girls were sitting beside their two parked Panzers, sheltered deep inside the weathered old barn. Makoto tossed another piece of kindling onto the small crackling fire at the center of the group. "I should take lessons from Yukari on how to start a fire with sticks and straw" Makoto chuckled. "I've seen it done before in movies, but never in real life."</p>
<p>"The straw in this barn is very dry which made it really easy to ignite, Makoto-san. I'd be happy to show you how next time."</p>
<p>"Arigatou. I'd like that, Yukari-san. But let's hope there isn't a next time" the brunette chuckled. "At least not here."</p>
<p>"Hai. My fingers are crossed" the Anglerfish loader smiled.</p>
<p>Saori leaned against her Panzer's left track and took a sip of water from the bottle she held. The ginger-haired girl sighed, "Life is strange, Miporin. It was always a dream of mine to someday visit France. To shop in Paris, see the Eiffel Tower, and maybe have dinner in a fancy French restaurant. But here we all are, sitting in a barn beside our Panzers during a world war. It isn't exactly what I was hoping for."</p>
<p>"I'm still wondering how we got here, Saori. That mist we drove through must have some kind of strange magical properties. But why <em>here</em> of all places?"</p>
<p>Ami spoke up, "I have a theory about that, Miho-san. I'm convinced that odd mist has somewhat similar powers to those used by future Usagi to teleport us to your dimension, and bring you to ours."</p>
<p>"Maybe that is the reason why, Ami-chan" Rei pondered. "But to bring us not just to Europe but back in <em>time</em> too? It can't be a coincidence. The odds of something like this happening must be astronomical."</p>
<p>"Perhaps not." The brilliant-minded blue-haired girl continued, "If my theory is correct, we were transported to this particular location and era because of our Panzers, Rei-chan. The mist somehow sensed their approximate place of origin and simply returned them to where they once existed so long ago."</p>
<p>"Interesting... so how do we go back? We certainly can't abandon our tanks. That would be suicide."</p>
<p>Luna team's gunner frowned. "The solution to that problem still remains a mystery. I have absolutely no idea how to return home."</p>
<p>"Keep working on it, Ami-chan" Usagi urged. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this strange foreign country, with planes attacking us with noisy rockets and everything! It's way too scary! And I really miss my Mamo-chan."</p>
<p>Hana wiped the dust from the hem of her green skirt. "Our boyfriends and the other Ooarai Sensha-do teams will wonder what happened to us if we don't return to our tank hanger or show up for that match against Chi-Ha-Tan tomorrow." She gasped, "Miho, what if the other tanks we were practicing with this morning drive into the same fog we did? They could be carried here too!"</p>
<p>"That's a very sobering thought, Hana. I don't think any of the other girls in Ooarai's Sensha-do program can speak German. Except for Erwin, who probably knows a little of the language. They'd be in even more trouble than we are."</p>
<p>"Lots more trouble, Nishizumi-dono" Yukari agreed. "Especially for Rabbit and Mallard teams. They operate American and French tanks. How would the Allied forces react if they discovered Japanese girls driving them? As far as they're concerned, we're the enemy."</p>
<p>"That's right, Yukari" Miho murmured. "I'd forgotten about that." The Anglerfish commander felt her heart sink, realizing that her schoolmates could very well be attacked or captured as spies if they too were to stumble into the mystery fog and suddenly appear. She shook her head. "This is too much to think about. It's been dark for a while now. I should go check on Mako and Minako to make sure they haven't spotted any activity around us. Saori, Usagi and you will be relieving them next. Try to get some sleep before it's your turn on watch. Makoto-san, you and I will take our turn after they're done."</p>
<p>"Hai" the brunette nodded. "I'll be ready when you give the word, Miho-san."</p>
<p>Usagi's blue eyes followed her friend as she walked out past a partially-closed barn door into the starry night. "I'm beginning to worry about Miho, Mako-chan. She sounds really stressed out."</p>
<p>"Can you blame her? She insists on carrying the full responsibility for everyone's safety on her shoulders, Usagi-chan. That's enough to stress anyone out. I wish there was more we could do to help her."</p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p>. . . . .</p>
<p>"It's time to wake up, Nishizumi-dono."</p>
<p>Miho's eyes fluttered open, revealing Yukari standing beside her makeshift bed of straw. "Is it daytime already?"</p>
<p>"Hai. The sun came up a little while ago. There's still no sign of anyone nearby."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear." Miho slowly sat upright, allowing herself a moment for her senses to fully awaken.</p>
<p>"Are we going to remain in the barn all day?" her loader asked. "I like how peaceful it is here."</p>
<p>"I'd like to stay longer but we can't, Yukari. We have plenty of water from that well behind the house, but we're nearly out of food. I'm afraid we have no choice but to move on." She brushed away several loose strands of hay that stubbornly clung to her school fuku, and retrieved the Luger from its resting place beside her slender waist. "Let's wake the other girls. Before we leave the barn, I'll ask Saori and Usagi to check their radios. If they don't hear anything after listening for a few minutes, we'll climb into our Panzers and go-"</p>
<p>"<em>No! I won't let them hurt you!"</em></p>
<p>The two teens were startled to hear Hana's panicked cry. "<em>Hana! </em><em>What's wrong?"</em> Miho gasped.</p>
<p>Nearby, the soft-spoken girl's eyes sprung wide open and she groaned, "Oh! That was awful!"</p>
<p>Yukari hurried over and kneeled beside her distraught friend. "Did you have a bad dream, Hana?"</p>
<p>"Hai! A horrible nightmare! I dreamt that my boyfriend was standing all alone in a field somewhere. But then a bunch of Shermans came charging straight at him and started firing their guns! I thought... he was going to <em>die!" </em>She cradled her head in her hands and began to softly sob.</p>
<p>Miho placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It was just a dream, Hana. Masaru isn't here. He's safe at home on his school ship with Yusei and the other guys."</p>
<p>"I know, Miho. But it felt so real!" She wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I'll be fine. I just need a minute or two to clear my head."</p>
<p>"Sure. Take your time."</p>
<p>Makoto caught Miho's eye and waved the Anglerfish commander over. "The pressure is getting to everyone, Miho-san. Including you. Stay strong."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me, Makoto-san" Miho smiled. "I'll get us through this somehow."</p>
<p>. . . . .</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, with Saori and Usagi reporting no radio activity, the Panzers left the barn and continued their journey northeast. While both radio operators continued diligently listening as they rotated their frequency dials, the two commanders stood high in their turrets. While Makoto watched the skies for hostile aircraft, Miho kept her binoculars focused on the horizon, hoping to find a more suitable place of refuge.</p>
<p>"At our current speed, our fuel level will reach half in about an hour, Miho-san."</p>
<p>"Arigatou, Mako. That shoud be more than enough to-"</p>
<p>The Anglerfish commander was cut off by Saori who suddenly blurted, "Miho! You need to hear this! Usagi is receiving it too!" The ginger-haired girl quickly routed her radio's output to her commander's headphones.</p>
<p>"<em>Achtung!"</em> a male voice spoke. "I repeat, this message is directed to the Panzers crewed by frauen of the Japanese Armor Training Batallion! Acknowledge at once!"</p>
<p>"Someone is trying to contact us!" Miho gasped.</p>
<p>"What should we do, Miporin?"</p>
<p>"We can't ignore it, Saori. Let me talk to him directly."</p>
<p>Saori turned a knob on her transmitter. "It's set. Go ahead!"</p>
<p>The brown-haired girl squeezed her throat microphone. "This is Sargeant Nishizumi of the Imperial Japanese Army, Overseas Panzer Training Batallion. We are receiving you."</p>
<p>The man radioed back, "Das ist Oberleutnant Kurt Schreiber of the 21st Supply Division, Army Group Four. What is your current location?"</p>
<p>"My two Panzers are approximately twelve kilometers northeast of Beaucoudray, Oberleutnant Schreiber."</p>
<p>"My convoy of eight fuel trucks is at Condé sur Vire, perhaps five kilometers north of you. We are in dire need of your assistance, Sargeant. A small Amerikanisch probing force is approaching the town from the west. We are lightly armed and nearly defenceless!"</p>
<p>Miho knew at once that if she refused the senior officer's order, the Ooarai teens would be in deep trouble and likely hunted down for dereliction of duty. With no other option coming to mind, she spoke, "Can you give me the composition of the enemy force?"</p>
<p>"Ja. We have spotted two Sherman tanks, accompanied by several Jeeps. You are requested to proceed north to our location immediately at best possible speed and defend our valuable cargo!"</p>
<p>In her Panzer, listening to Ami's rough translation of the conversation, Makoto scowled. "<em>Chikushō! This is the last thing we need!"</em></p>
<p>"Verstanden. We are on the way." Miho dropped into the turret. "Maho, head due north at full power."</p>
<p>"Hai."</p>
<p>While her driver pivoted left and accelerated the Panzer IV, Hana exclaimed, "Miho, we're going to engage enemy tanks? <em>For real?"</em></p>
<p>"There's no other choice, Hana. We have to do this." She again spoke into her microphone, "What is your current situation, Oberleutenant?"</p>
<p>"My men are deployed at a small inn at the center of town. Our trucks are located nearby in a courtyard. There is no road leading east and we cannot continue north or retreat south without exposing ourselves to enemy fire. Du musst dich beeilen!"</p>
<p>"Jawohl. Vier minuten, Oberleutenant." Miho hesitated before asking, "How did you know we were nearby?"</p>
<p>"A reconnaissance platoon at Beaucondray answered our initial transmission. They informed me of your Panzers and said you were possibly still in the area."</p>
<p>After Ami had translated the German officer's reply as best she could for the other girls, Usagi exclaimed, "That's the soldiers we gave a ride to, Rei-chan!"</p>
<p>Rei rechecked the tank's short-barreled KwK 37 gun to reassure herself it was loaded. "Hai. The Sisters at T.A. Academy have a saying, Usagi-chan. And it fits this situation perfectly."</p>
<p>"Hontou? What is it?"</p>
<p>"No good deed goes unpunished."</p>
<p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8:</p><p>"Saori, adjust your radio so that everyone can hear my communications with the German officer. Ask Usagi to do the same with hers."</p><p>Her radio operator spoke briefly into her microphone before flipping two switches. "Done, Miporin."</p><p>"Rei-san, there's a pair of red wires and a yellow wire running along the top of the turret above your head" Miho spoke. "Rip them out. Yukari, please disconnect ours too."</p><p>Her loader blurted, "Those wires connect our Panzers' electrical systems to the surrender flags, Nishizumi-dono! Under Sensha-do safety rules, we aren't allowed to touch them under any circumstances!"</p><p>"This isn't Sensha-do, Yukari. This is war."</p><p>"Hai." The curly-haired girl reluctantly grasped the wires and tugged hard on them until they snapped. "Our flag is disabled, Nishizumi-dono. I hope I don't get in trouble for this."</p><p>"I'll take full responsibility for it" the Anglerfish commander reassured her.</p><p>"Our wires are broken too, Miho-san" Rei spoke over the radio. "All three of them."</p><p>"Why are we disabling the flags, Miho-san?" Makoto puzzled.</p><p>"If we're hit and our flags pop up, it automatically shuts down our engines, Makoto-san. We need to keep our Panzers mobile at all costs. Even if it means we risk having our tanks completely destroyed."</p><p>"Understood." The brunette in charge of the second Panzer told her astonished crew, "Well, we're fully committed now, minna. We either win against those Shermans, or... they finish us off."</p><p>"Nani?" Usagi gasped. "We could all <em>die</em>, Mako-chan?"</p><p>"We could, if things don't go well in battle."</p><p>"I'll do my very best to prevent that from happening, Usagi-chan" Ami tried to reassure the terrified blonde. "No matter what it takes."</p><p>As they neared the small town, the officer commanding the supply trucks frantically spoke above the sound of explosions and crumbling masonry, "We can't hold out much longer, Sargeant Nishizumi! The Americkanisch tanks have discovered our location and are shelling the inn! <em>I have three men dead here!"</em></p><p>"We are nearly there, Oberleutnant Schreiber. Seek the best possible cover you can find and try to hold on." The other girls were surprised by Miho's calm, neutral tone, their friend sounding oddly detached despite the horrific carnage occurring ahead. "Mako, stop hard on my order. Hana, you know what has to be done."</p><p>"Hai" her friend murmered. "I know."</p><p>Yukari pleaded with her commander, "You're exposed to the enemy up there, Nishizumi-dono! It's too dangerous! Please get back in the turret!"</p><p>"Not yet, Yukari. I want to spot those Shermans and hit them hard before they return fire." Miho trained her binoculars on the streets of the town they were fast approaching, hoping to soon catch a glimpse of the two Allied tanks.</p><p>But it was an olive drab Willys Jeep she spied first, prowling slowly down a side street towards the center of Condé sur Vire. She clearly saw its three uniformed occupants, one of which was standing at the .50 caliber machine gun mounted on a pedestal behind the front seats.</p><p>"That Jeep is only a block away from the fuel trucks. We need to disable it before they find the convoy."</p><p>Hana spoke, her voice trembling, "If I shoot now I'll kill them all, Miho-san!"</p><p>Miho relented, "Saori, fire your bow gun! Aim for the Jeep's tires!" She clambered back into the turret and slammed its hatch closed as the hull-mounted weapon chattered to life, sending several short bursts streaming toward the vehicle. But Saori's rounds were aimed deliberately low, striking the street beside it instead. The Jeep's driver, startled by the unexpected attack, wrenched his steering wheel hard to the left and the vehicle made a sharp u-turn, racing back the way it came.</p><p>"Sumimasen, Miho! I tried, but I just can't bring myself to shoot any closer! I don't want to murder them!"</p><p>"You scared them off, Saori. We can deal with that Jeep later." Miho's Panzer IV continued charging ahead untiil at last one of their prey became visible. "Sherman in sight! Stop now, Mako!"</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>The Panzer lurched to a halt with Makoto's tank doing the same, just as the first Sherman came into view on a cross street less than eight hundred meters away. Its 75mm gun abruptly pivoted away from the badly damaged inn and began to rapidly swing around to engage the Anglerfish Panzer.</p><p>Miho's gunner quickly aimed her weapon at the tank's exposed right track, but the sight of the enemy Sherman brought the nightmare she had awoken from that morning flooding back into her mind, momentarily overpowering the tall, soft-spoken girl's gentle demeanour.</p><p>"You will <em>not</em> kill my Masaru!" Miho's crew was stunned to hear Hana grimly utter while elevating her gun higher. <em>"Or anyone else!"</em> She squeezed hard on the trigger, driving the firing pin deep into the rear charge of the loaded armor-piercing shell.</p><p>With a thunderous roar the round erupted from the muzzle of her KwK 40's long barrel, blazing across the gap between the two tanks then penetrating straight through the side armor of the enemy tank's turret, and unfortunately for its doomed crew, directly into a rack of 75mm ammunition.</p><p>Makoto watched a gout of fire spew from the hole, and a moment later the Sherman exploded, with its flaming, mangled turret cartwheeling violently off its mount .<em> "Good grief! </em><em>That tank is gone!"</em></p><p>Hana abruptly pulled her face away from the gunsight in abject horror. "<em>What</em><em> have I done?"</em></p><p><em>"Ausgezeichnet!" </em>the German officer yelled triumphantly over the radio. "Good shooting, Sargeant! <em>Sehr gut! </em>The second Sherman is also nearby! It lurks behind the dwelling to your left!"</p><p>Miho peered through a viewport. "I can't see it. Mako, approach the building from the right, very slowly."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>"Miho-san, let me try the pincer movement we practiced at Ooarai" Makoto urged. "It can't shoot both of us!"</p><p>"Hai! Be careful, Makoto-san!"</p><p>The brunette ordered, "Minako-chan, drive us around to the left of that house! If we can get into firing position behind the Sherman fast enough, we have a good chance of hitting its engine compartment!"</p><p>"On it, Mako-chan!" Luna team's Panzer pivoted in place before storming through a wrought iron fence, trying to take the American tank by surprise. But the tank's commander had been alerted to their approach by the second Jeep, and was waiting for them.</p><p>The Sherman's gun unleashed an armor piercing round at close range before Ami could finish positioning her turret. The shell clanged hard against the side of Panzer's hull before ricocheting off.</p><p>"Returning fire!" Ami spoke, pulling her trigger. Moments later, she watched the rear of the American tank become engulfed in flames. "Hit, Mako-chan! Their engine is burning!"</p><p>Hatches swung open and the Sherman's crew bailed out of the disabled vehicle. Makoto fought down the temptation to order Usagi to fire her machine gun, relieved to see the men sprinting across the road, seeking cover. "Hold your fire, Usagi-chan! We've done enough damage here." She radioed, "Miho-san, the second Sherman is out of action. They hit us, but we're still fully operational."</p><p>"Arigatou, Makoto-san!"</p><p>Despite the brunette's moment of mercy, not all of the Sherman's crew were able to flee to safety. The soldiers of the fuel convoy appeared at the inn's shattered windows, gunning three of them them down with their Mauser rifles.</p><p>"<em>Damn it!" </em>Makoto fumed. "They were running away!"</p><p>The two surviving tankers bolted for cover behind a nearby restaurant, leaping into the second bravely waiting Jeep which then quickly sped off. She heard the German officer's voice in her headphones yell to his men, "Nicht schießen! The remainder of the Amerikanisch force is retreating!" and the skirmish came to an end as quickly as it had begun.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>"Makoto-san, join up with my Panzer at the front of the inn. We'll hold position there for a while, until we're sure there'll be no counterattack." Miho moved further forward in the turret to check on her deeply distraught gunner. "Don't be upset, Hana. You did what was necessary to save our lives. Arigatou."</p><p>"Sumimasen, Miho! I was going to shoot the Sherman's track, but I..."</p><p>"It's over now. And we're still here."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Oberleutnant Schreiber lead his surviving soldiers from the ruined inn, the men breaking into loud cheers as they surrounded the Anglerfish Panzer. Miho opened her hatch and raised herself shoulder-high above the turret to greet the approaching officer.</p><p>Kurt strode up beside the tank's schürzen to smile broadly at the girl. "Danke, Sargeant Nishizumi! Your crews performed their duties admirably!" He grinned, "And such young ladies you are! The Reich could use many more like you."</p><p>"Ihr willkommen, Oberleutnant. We are glad to have been of assistance." As she felt the adrenalin rush of combat begin to subside, Miho's fingers tightened their grip on the rim of her Panzer's cupola, hoping her trembling hands would go unnoticed by the Army officer and his men. "I deeply regret your losses."</p><p>"If you had not come to our aid, <em>all</em> of us would no doubt have perished, and the fuel lost as well." Kurt gestured west. "The Americans have fled back towards the safety of their kind. And wisely so. Jeeps are no match for Panzers!" He asked, "Would it be possible for you to accompany us north?"</p><p>"Unfortunately we can not. My Panzers must continue on their way further east to rejoin our unit. We are already far behind schedule."</p><p>"Ich verstehe. My convoy will proceed on, though we must leave one truck behind. We do not have enough men remaining to drive all eight. If you are in need of more fuel, you may take from it what you require."</p><p>Miho smiled. "We will."</p><p>The Oberleutnant chuckled and shook his head. "That Japanese uniform you wear is more suitable for school-age fraulein, Sargeant. Allow me to improve upon it." He removed the Iron Cross he wore from the left breast of his jacket and reached up, handing it to Miho. "Please accept this with my gratitude, Sargeant Nishizumi. You have earned it."</p><p>Miho hesitated a moment, then pinned the enameled metal badge to the center of her Ooarai fuku's black neckerchief. "Danke. I will treasure it forever, Oberleutnant Schreiber."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9:</p><p>Miho kept the two Panzers positioned where they were, waiting until the German soldiers had boarded their vehicles and the seven trucks had driven away. With no further sign of enemy activity, the young Anglerfish commander allowed herself a moment to relax and climbed down from her Panzer. She heard the left side turret hatch swing open, watching Hana slowly climb out. Her friend glanced at the remains of the Sherman she had fired upon, her expression numb, then made her way around to the opposite side of her tank, sitting heavily upon the rubble-strewn street.</p><p>Miho walked up to try to comfort her as best she could. "I know what you must be feeling, Hana. Taking lives is never a good thing, not even during a war. But in this instance... we both know it was necessary."</p><p>"Was it, Miho?" The girl's head hung limply down, her grey eyes fixed on the pavement with an unfocused glassy stare.</p><p>"Hai. It definitely was."</p><p>After a brief silence, Hana looked up at the brown-haired girl. "Miho, if we are able to someday go home and leave this dreadful time and place, please find someone else to replace me on the Anglerfish team."</p><p>"<em>Nani?"</em></p><p>"I'll stay at my position as your gunner as long as we're trapped here in this horrible war, but then... I'm quitting Sensha-do. Forever. I <em>never</em> want to fire a gun ever again. Even if it's just when we're practicing the sport."</p><p>Overhearing the conversation, Yukari stepped over and sat beside her friend. "Hana, may I say something?"</p><p>"If you want to, Yukari. But it won't help. My mind is made up."</p><p>The curly-haired girl slipped an arm around the troubled teen. "If you hadn't knocked out that Sherman, who knows how the battle would've ended?" she softly spoke. "Maybe it would be <em>our</em> tank destroyed instead of theirs. None of us would ever see our boyfriends again. Thank you for giving me and the other girls the chance to live on and be with the guys we love."</p><p>Hana turned to stare at her. "What about that Sherman's crew, Yukari? They won't be going home to see their families."</p><p>"They were soldiers, Hana. Not ordinary schoolgirls like us. They knew the risks involved. And I'm sure if they had killed us, they wouldn't regret it at all. They'd be happy we were dead."</p><p>"Yukari is right, Hana" Miho nodded. "Lives were lost, but because of your skill, many more lives were saved."</p><p>The girl shook her head. "I should have been content with practicing flower arranging as my mother wished. I never should have taken Sensha-do. But I did" she sighed, "and no matter how much I regret that decision now, I can't turn back time."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>After allowing her gunner a few minutes to compose herself, Miho told Luna team's commander, "Let's back our Panzers up behind the abandoned fuel truck, Makoto-san. We're lucky to have the opportunity to top up our supply, so we may as well make the most of it."</p><p>"Hai. A chance like this could never come again." The brunette glanced at Hana, still sitting beside her tank, and lowered her voice. "Do you think she'll pull herself together, Miho-san? Will she fire her weapon if we need her to?"</p><p>"I'm... honestly not sure."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, both Ooarai Panzers had their fuel tanks filled to the brim with gasoline. Yukari and Rei returned the truck's hose to its storage compartment behind the Opel Blitz tanker and closed the fueling hatches. "All done, Nishizumi-dono. We're good to go."</p><p>"Arigatou. I hope we can get out of this place and back to our own time before we find ourselves needing more."</p><p>Minako strode over to Miho and Makoto. "Regarding that topic, Miho-san, I have a great idea!"</p><p>"That's a first" Rei muttered.</p><p>"Oh? What is it?"</p><p>Minako exclaimed, "Who can say how much longer we'll be stuck here? I certainly can't!" She pointed at the truck. "So how about we bring all that extra gas along with us? It'd be a shame to just leave it behind."</p><p>"I know what you're thinking, Minako-chan" Makoto grumbled. "And as ideas go, this one is really bad. No, it's worse than that. It's terrible."</p><p>"No it isn't!" the bubbly blonde insisted. "<em>I'll</em> volunteer to drive the truck and follow our Panzers! Ami can temporarily drive our tank, Mako-chan. That way we'll never run out of fuel!"</p><p>"That would be a very dangerous duty, Minako-san" Miho cautioned. "If we should come under another attack, you'll be sitting inside what is basically a giant bomb. And a very inviting target for enemy planes, or even infantry."</p><p>"Not if we see them first, Miho-san. With you and Mako-chan watching for bad guys from your turrets, just give me a signal and I'll have plenty of time to jump out and run to my Panzer because I'll stay really close behind it! Trust me, it'll be no trouble at all!"</p><p>"<em>Minako-chan, do</em> <em>you have a death wish?"</em> Rei blurted. "Just one good hit on the truck's fuel tank and it'll blow up even bigger than that Sherman did! And so will you!"</p><p>"There's something else you also need to consider, Minako-chan" Ami spoke. "We'll be heading east, primarily travelling off-road. Starting with that long grade you would need to climb when we leave town. That heavy truck isn't designed to travel across the countryside. It may easily get bogged down."</p><p>"Our Panzers can do it!" the blonde replied. "So why not this thing?"</p><p>"That's because tanks have tracks. The truck only has rubber tires."</p><p>"That's not going to slow <em>me</em> down! Ami-chan, you worry too much. Miho-san, at least let me prove it" she urged. "I'll zip up that hill, turn around and come back down. It'll be as easy as pie!"</p><p>"Well... I suppose it won't hurt to see if it's even possible" the Anglerfish commander mused. "Having all that extra fuel available would solve one of our biggest problems."</p><p>"Sugoi!" Minako began striding down the right side of the Opel. "Minna, watch how well I can do this!" She opened the door and paused. "Oops! Wrong side! I forgot that the driver sits on the left here in Europe!"</p><p>"But you've been driving our Panzer for weeks from the left side, Minako-chan" Usagi pointed out. "Why wouldn't this truck be the same?"</p><p>"Shush, Usagi-chan!"</p><p>"Why do I feel this isn't going to end well?" Makoto muttered while Minako scurried around to the driver's door and yanked it open, climbing into the cab. After a few seconds of fumbling, she poked her head back out. "Yukari-san! Help! I have a tiny little problem here!"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the problem here" Rei scoffed. "Not the truck."</p><p>The Anglerfish loader hurried up to the open driver's door. "What's wrong, Minako-sensei?"</p><p>"It's the stupid key! It turns, but it doesn't start the engine. And there isn't a button to press like in my Panzer. How do I make this silly thing go?"</p><p>"Oh!" Yukari explained, "Most cars and trucks of this era don't start the way we're used to." She gestured, "You need to push down on that extra small pedal to the right of the accelerator, Minako-sensei. That's how to turn the engine over."</p><p>"Well! What crazy person came up with <em>that</em> dumb idea?" Minako promptly stomped on the starter and the truck rumbled to life. "Arigatou, Yukari-san! I knew you would know all about these kinds of military thingys!"</p><p>The blonde pulled the door shut and shifted into gear. "Minna, here I go! Prepare to be amazed at how easy a highly-skilled driver like me makes this look!" Minako gunned the engine and sped off towards the upgrade, upshifting rapidly through the gears while accelerating as hard as she could.</p><p>"Miho-san, I'll bet you dinner for everyone on your crew when we get home that she won't make it back down" Makoto offered with a grin.</p><p>"You're on, Makoto-san!" Miho smiled, "I may soon regret agreeing to that bet, but I'll take the chance."</p><p>The teens stood watching the heavily-laden fuel truck roar up the shallow hill, only to slow as it neared the half-way point, its wheels beginning to lose traction on the grass. Inside the cab, Minako muttered, "What's wrong with this silly thing? I need to go faster, not slower!" She shifted into low gear and jammed the accelerator down, making the tires whine loudly in protest as they spun even more.</p><p>"<em>Come on, you stupid bucket of bolts! Climb!"</em></p><p>The Opel gradually lost its remaining forward momentum long before it reached the end of the grade, but Minako stubbornly refused to admit defeat. She kept the gas pedal pushed tight against the floor and the truck began to disappear behind the thick black cloud of exhaust pouring from its tailpipe and a heavy shroud of dust churned up from its wildly-spinning rear wheels.</p><p>"That's one way to avoid getting attacked, Miporin!" Saori snickered. "Minako is making the truck invisible!"</p><p>After screaming its engine mercilessly for another thirty seconds without success, Minako reluctantly opened the door and climbed out. Realizing the rear wheels were now hopelessly buried up past their axles, she sheepishly giggled down at the other girls, "Uh... I think I might be... a little stuck."</p><p>"A <em>little?</em> No kidding!" Makoto yelled back. "If you dig that hole any deeper, the whole truck will completely disappear out of sight!" She turned to chuckle at the Anglerfish commander. "The usual restaurant, Miho-san?"</p><p>"Sure!" Miho smiled. "I guess I can't win them all!"</p><p>Minako abandoned the truck and ran back to her friends. "Don't exaggerate, Mako-chan! The silly thing isn't stuck <em>that</em> bad!"</p><p>"No? I think it'll still be sitting there fifty years from now, Minako-chan. Like some kind of monument."</p><p>Rei glanced at Minako and grumbled, "Hai. A monument to stupidity. Miho-san, now that the blonde baka has messed up yet again, can we get far away from this town before any more Shermans turn up?"</p><p>"My thoughts exactly, Rei-san." Miho climbed onto her nearby Panzer. "Mount up, minna. Let's go try to find more food."</p><p>Usagi promptly bolted over to her tank and clambered onto the hull. "Hai! Let's get going! I don't know about you girls, but I'm<em> starving!"</em></p><p>"Hai..." Rei sighed, "just another day in paradise."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10:</p><p>"I'll put my best men on it, Colonel. Over and out."</p><p>The American Army Major released the transmit switch on his field radio and spun to face the soldier standing beside the open flap of his command tent. "Private, find Lieutenant Wilkins and bring him here! Snap to it!"</p><p>"<em>Yes sir!"</em> The young man saluted his superior officer and hurried from the tent, striding quickly down between two long rows of re-arming and re-fueling tanks until he spotted the person he was seeking. The lieutenant was standing beside his M4 Sherman, taking a swig from his canteen while watching his crew restock the tank's magazine with 75 mm main gun rounds.</p><p>Less than a minute later the pair hustled into the tent where the platoon leader removed his helmet and presented himself, snapping to rigid attention.</p><p>"You wanted to see me, Major?"</p><p>"At ease, Wilkins. I just got off a call with Colonel Samuels at division HQ. 63rd Tank Battalion lost two Shermans and eight of their crewmembers during a recon probe at Condé sur Vire less than two hours ago. They were jumped by a pair of Panzer IV's."</p><p>"That village is about eight or nine miles southwest of here, isn't it sir?"</p><p>"Correct. And there's a fly in the ointment, Lieutenant. The survivors reported those German tanks as having very unusual markings on their hulls. <em>Japanese</em> markings, they said."</p><p>"Sir? The <em>Japs</em> are here? <em>In France?"</em></p><p>"Apparently so" the major frowned. "This is big, Wilkins. We received no prior intel regarding their presence in this theater, and judging by the ease at which the Shermans were knocked out, headquarters believes they were up against crack units. Most likely an ace tanker commanding two elite highly-trained crews." He scowled, "Left unchecked, those dangerous marauders could jeopardize any other probes we send their way. We can't afford to lose our situational awareness <em>or</em> our hard-won momentum! Not at this stage in the game!"</p><p>The batallion's commanding officer walked over to a table and gestured at an area on the large map it held. "The higher-ups are betting those Panzers will continue east from Condé sur Vire. That's a logical assumption, they certainly won't risk heading north or west. Not with just two tanks. Our forces there outnumber them better than twenty to one. Say what you will about the Japs, but they aren't stupid. The navy learned that lesson the hard way at Pearl."</p><p>"Where do I come in, Major?"</p><p>"You are hereby ordered to immediately lead your platoon south and hunt down those Panzers. Losing two Shermans from the 63rd is bad enough, but I'll be damned if <em>we</em> lose any!" The officer angrily pounded his fist on the table, startling a radio operator sitting nearby. "I want those damned tanks found and eliminated before our next big push begins at 06:00 tomorrow morning. Keep it simple, Lieutenant. Take <em>no</em> prisoners. Am I making myself clear?"</p><p>"Understood, sir." Lieutenant Wilkins carefully studied the map and frowned. "That's a large area my five Shermans are supposed to cover, Major. It might be tough to locate them, like finding a needle in a haystack."</p><p>"Our friends in the Army Air Force are rustling up a flight of two P-51's to scout the map grids between here and here" the commander pointed. "With luck, they'll spot those two Panzers and radio their current location directly to you. That'll help you narrow your search down." The major continued, "And one more thing. To make absolutely sure we aren't caught flat-footed like those two Shermans who bought it were, I'm temporarily reinforcing your platoon with a pair of tank destroyers. Two M18's from our reserve force will be joining you for this operation."</p><p>"Those fast Hellcats will definitely help us run those Panzers down" the lieutenant grinned. "We'll get the job done, Major."</p><p>"Damned right you will! I won't be happy until you bring that Jap tank commander's head back to me on a pike! <em>Now go mount your tanks, team up with those 18's </em><em>and move out!"</em></p><p>Lieutenant Wilkins saluted, <em>"Yes sir!"</em></p><p>. . . . .</p><p>As she lead her Panzers east, Miho noted that the terrain the two Ooarai tanks were now encountering was becoming somewhat more hilly, with small groves of trees randomly scattered in clumps around the picturesque French countryside. She spoke into her throat microphone, "Makoto-san, we need to be even more careful from now on. There could be an enemy presence hiding in those trees we keep passing."</p><p>"Hai. My eyes are peeled, Miho-san." The brunette mused from behind her binoculars, "It's crazy how much this feels like Sensha-do at times. At least... until the shooting starts."</p><p>"Miporin, I'm starting to get that strange static on my radio again" Saori spoke up. "On the same frequency as the last time."</p><p>"Arigatou. Let me know if it gets any stronger, Saori." The Anglerfish commander swept the partly-cloudy sky far around her trundling tank with binoculars, seeking any trace of aircraft but finding nothing.</p><p>"Miho-san, Usagi is picking up that weird noise too" Makoto reported. "She said it sounds a lot like it was just before those fighter planes fired rockets at us."</p><p>"Makoto-san, I'd like to concentrate on watching just the sky for a while. Would you mind looking only for enemies or buildings on the ground?"</p><p>"No problem, Miho-san. If anyone's out there, I'll spot them."</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>In the turret of Miho's Panzer, Yukari sat quietly beside the breech of her gun, taking occasional discreet glimpses across it at Hana from the corners of her eyes. The Anglerfish gunner sat even more still at her post, rigidly so, with her lips tightly pursed together and her hands folded in her lap.</p><p>'I don't think she's going to do it' the curly-haired girl thought. 'If we're attacked again, Hana won't shoot back. Even if Miho orders her to.'</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>"I hope we find more food soon, minna. I'm so hungry, I could eat nearly anything. Even Minako's cooking!"</p><p>"I heard you, Usagi-chan" the blonde in the driver's seat to her left grumbled. "I'm not <em>that</em> bad in the kitchen." Minako giggled, "Though I'm <em>way</em> better in the bedroom! The very best! As the one and only Love Goddess of Venus should be, of course!"</p><p>Rei rolled her eyes. "Even during a war, Minako still has her usual one-track mind, Ami-chan. But Usagi does have a point. We could be stuck here for a very long time."</p><p>The blue-haired girl sighed. "Let's hope we encounter that strange mist again, Rei-chan. It's likely the only way we'll be able to return safely to-"</p><p>Ami was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Usagi. "Minna, Miho just spotted more planes north of us! <em>Ohh! I hope they don't shoot rockets at us again!"</em></p><p>"With our luck it'll be bombs this time" the miko muttered.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>In the Anglerfish Panzer, Yukari asked her commander, "Are they P-38's, Nishizumi-dono? Do they each have two propellers?"</p><p>"I can't tell yet, Yukari. They're definitely small, like fighters, but they're still a long way off. They must be really shiny because they're reflecting a lot of sunlight. Does that help?"</p><p>"Shiny fighters..." Her loader mentally recalled a photo from one of the large collection of military history books she kept in her bedroom. "They sound like they could be P-51 Mustangs. How many are there, Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>"I only see two."</p><p>The radio operator twisted around in her seat, the ginger-haired girl asking with wide fearful eyes, "Are they a threat to us, Yukari?"</p><p>"Possibly, Saori. Like the P-38's that attacked us earlier, P-51's can also carry bombs or rockets but they're most often used as fighters, carrying extra fuel to accompany Allied heavy bombers during raids. But if there's only two of them..."</p><p>Saori adjusted her Panzer's radio to intercom mode and the girls heard Kino Makoto's voice confirm, "I see them too, Miho-san. Looks to me like they're flying parallel to us. Should we try to drive clear?"</p><p>"I was just thinking that, Makoto-san. Mako, swing us right about thirty degrees and accelerate to two-thirds speed. If they also alter their course, it likely means trouble."</p><p>"Doing it now, Miho-san." Her driver eased back on her right-side track control lever and pressed the gas pedal further down. The anxious teens in both tanks waited for word from the sixteen-year-old girl in the turret of the lead Panzer as they trundled along and the seconds slowly ticked by.</p><p>"They've turned too, minna!" Miho spoke. "Wait... now they stopped turning. That's odd... they're keeping their distance and paralleling us again."</p><p>"I was afraid of that" her loader murmured. "They're watching us. Probably reporting our exact position to someone else."</p><p>"To who, Yukari?"</p><p>"I don't know, Saori. But we'll probably find out real soon."</p><p>. . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11:</p><p>"Mako, take us due south at full power, please."</p><p>"Hai."</p><p>The Anglerfish Panzer rushed downhill into a shallow valley, with Minako keeping Makoto's tank close on its tail. Miho turned herself around to face backwards in her cupola, closely watching the distant fighter planes react to the retreating Panzers with matching turns of their own.</p><p>"Are the planes still following us, Miporin?"</p><p>"Hai. They're flying a little closer to us now, Saori, but we're still well out of range of their weapons. I don't think they're going to attack us."</p><p>With her suspicions aroused, Makoto radioed, "Miho-san, If I had to guess, I'd say they're trying to herd us somewhere."</p><p>"It certainly looks that way, Makoto-san. Pull your Panzer up alongside mine so both of our guns have clear fields of fire at any targets we find. Have Usagi set her radio so everyone on your crew can hear and talk to my team."</p><p>The brunette's Panzer quickly caught up to Miho's tank, surprising Mako with its extra burst of speed. "I'm driving my Panzer as fast as it will go" she murmured. "How can Minako possibly make hers go even faster?"</p><p>The blonde's voice issued from the long-barreled Panzer's intercom speaker, "You just need to talk sexy to your tank, Mako. It's the little secret I use to coax even more out of mine! Works every time!"</p><p>"Nani?" Mako's mouth fell open. "Talk... <em>sexy</em> to it?"</p><p>"Your kinky technique isn't much of a secret when we can all hear you, is it Minako-chan?" Rei muttered. "If Taro could overhear what you just said to our Panzer, he'd be feeling really jealous."</p><p>"You think so?" the blonde giggled.</p><p>As the two German tanks sped side by side along the valley's grassy floor, the Anglerfish commander told her gunner, "You may have targets soon, Hana. I won't order you to shoot at them, but... please consider what could happen to us if you don't."</p><p>The tall, soft-spoken girl spoke for the first time since they had left the town, her voice oddly hollow and void of emotion. "I already have the blood of five soldiers on my hands, Miho. What's a few more deaths? Don't worry, I'll fire my gun as often as necessary, and I'll be aiming to kill. Again."</p><p>Miho sensed the overwhelming sadness behind her gunner's words and she hoped Hana could somehow come to grips with the grim reality the girls now faced. She wished her friend could forgive herself and somehow find peace within her deeply troubled heart.</p><p>She continued looking skyward at the aircraft and was surprised to see the planes suddenly break off and bank sharply north.</p><p>"Minna, the fighters are turning away!" she exclaimed. "Which could mean they're running low on fuel. Either that, or... they have us right where they want us to be."</p><p>"I think the second option is the correct one, Nishizumi-dono" Yukari grimly uttered, lifting another shell from its rack and holding it in her arms.</p><p>"I do too, Yukari. Let's try throwing a wrench into the enemy plans. Both Panzers, turn hard left and reverse course!"</p><p>The two tanks heeled around in a sharp turn north, driving back out of the valley. In the distance, an ominous cloud of dust became visible, kicked up from the tracks of five M4 Shermans thundering line abreast towards the Ooarai Panzers just two kilometers away.</p><p>"<em>Chikusho!"</em> Makoto growled. "They were expecting us to change direction!"</p><p>Miho mentally kicked herself for falling so easily into the enemy's trap. "There's too many of them to safely engage, Makoto-san! Reverse course and head south again!"</p><p>Back into the valley the Ooarai tanks raced, both drivers pushing their straining engines for all they were worth.</p><p>"If we keep running they'll catch up to us eventually" Mako said. "They have a slight edge over us in top speed."</p><p>"Hana, Ami-san, rotate your turrets rearward!" the Anglerfish commander ordered. "Shoot when they reach our guns' maximum range! Maybe it'll make them slow down." She spotted a grove of tall pines looming into view off to her right. "Drivers, after we fire head toward those trees!"</p><p>"Miporin, I'm picking up what sounds like voices talking on the same frequency the fuel convoy used to contact us. But the signal is really garbled and weak! I can't even tell what language they're speaking!"</p><p>A brief glint of sunlight reflecting off metal within the grove caught the Anglerfish commander's eye, and she trained her binoculars on it. "<em>Drivers, turn left forty-five degrees! There are two enemy tanks in the forest!"</em></p><p>The two vehicles suddenly emerged from between a row of pines just as Yukari opened her hatch to identify them. "They aren't Shermans, Nishizumi-dono! They're tank destroyers! <em>Hellcats!" </em>She pulled her head inside and slammed the hatch closed. "It's seven against two now! And those Hellcats are really fast! There's no way we'll ever outrun them!"</p><p>Before Miho could react, both Hellcats opened fire on the Ooarai Panzers from maximum range. One shell blazed past the Anglerfish team with a loud whoosh, blasting a deep crater in the earth uncomfortably near their tank. The second round left a deep gouge in the side armor plating of the turret of Makoto's Panzer, producing a shower of sparks and a sharp screech of metal on metal as it jolted the Panzer IV and the teenage girls riding inside it.</p><p>Usagi blurted into her microphone, <em>"We're all going to die! Do something, Miho-san!"</em></p><p>Miho knew the odds were stacked heavily against her, and for a fleeting moment her beloved Yusei's face appeared in her mind's eye. "This isn't over yet, minna! We're not running away anymore! <em>We're going to fight those Hellcats in the Nishizumi style!</em> Drivers, head towards them with everything you've got, and start zig-zagging! Gunners, target their front armor and return fire!"</p><p>Just as the tank destroyers completed reloading their guns, shots burst simultaneously from the barrels of the charging Ooarai Panzers. Though they were fired while still far from the enemy, the perfectly-aimed rounds both struck home, easily penetrating through the M18's thin frontal armor. Ami's target instantly blew apart in a thunderous explosion, while the Hellcat in Hana's sights erupted in fire, a mass of orange flames rising high above its open-topped turret when her shot ruptured its fuel tank.</p><p>Makoto yelled, <em>"That's two less to worry about, Miho-san!"</em></p><p>Miho glanced back through her cupola's side viewing slit knowing the Hellcats' diversion had cost her teams too much precious time. "The Shermans are already in the valley and nearly close enough to shoot at us! Drivers, make for the trees! We need to reach cover!" She ordered, "Makoto-san, have Ami keep her gun facing forward in case there's another enemy tank waiting for us there! Hana, rotate your gun to fire on the lead Sherman!"</p><p>Hana didn't reply, but the long KwK 40 barrel of the Anglerfish Panzer immediately began to traverse rearward.</p><p>The brown-haired commander's heart sank, realizing the American tanks would attack them in force with a volley of shots well before they could reach shelter. 'I guess this is it' Miho heard herself murmur. "'Our luck has finally run out.'</p><p>While her gunner continued rotating her turret and Yukari rammed her reload into the breech, Miho's slender fingers gently reached out to touch the photograph of her boyfriend. "I love you, Yusei. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. I honestly tried my very best."</p><p>The sharp crack of a tank's gun echoed from the valley floor as the nearest Sherman fired its gun. The round hurtled through the narrow gap between the fleeing Panzers, with both young commanders knowing the next shots to head their way would most likely seal their fates.</p><p>The booming report of another gun unleashing its round reached the teens' ears, and a heartbeat later a tank clattered to a stop beneath a rising cloud of smoke and flying shrapnel.</p><p>Miho was stunned to see that not her Panzer or Makoto's had been hit, but one of the Shermans.</p><p>"<em>Nani?"</em></p><p>As she looked on, at the opposite side of the valley a large tank appeared at its hillcrest, then another, until the entire ridge was lined with a dozen German heavy tanks. The four remaining Shermans immediately abandoned their pursuit of the Ooarai Panzers and sharply veered away.</p><p>The girls of both Panzers heard Makoto exclaim from her cupola, "Those are Tiger I's! Just like Kuromorimine has!"</p><p>Ecstatic, Miho shoved her hatch open, hoisted herself waist-high into the wind rushing past her speeding Panzer and brought her binoculars to her rapidly-widening eyes.</p><p>"<em>Minna, you aren't going to believe this!"</em></p><p>One Tiger lead the other eleven on their charge down into the valley, drawing Miho's attention. As its image came into focus in her binocular's eyepieces, she spotted the identification number painted on its turret and gasped, "<em>The first Tiger! It's number 212!"</em></p><p>"<em>212?" </em>Minako blurted. "That's your <em>sister's</em> Tiger, Miho-san! The same one I drove when we fought against you outside Kumamoto City!"</p><p>Usagi puzzled, "Your <em>sister</em> is here, Miho-san?" How could that be?"</p><p>"It isn't Maho, Usagi-san" Miho radioed back. There's a man in its turret."</p><p>Upon hearing this, Yukari excitedly flung her loader's hatch open again and pulled her upper body outside. "<em>Nishizumi-dono! It's really him! Hauptsturmführer Michael Wittmann, the Tiger ace!" </em>She raised an arm in the air, clenching her fist in victory. "Now <em>this </em>is what I call a rescue! We were saved by none other than the Black Baron himself! <em>Yahoo!"</em></p><p>At that moment, the hull-mounted intercom speaker of Saori's radio crackled to life.</p><p>"Achtung, Panzers of the Japanese female training brigade! I have heard of your recent valiant deeds in service to the Vaterland. My compliments to you! I look forward to meeting your crews later, after we destroy the remaining Amerikanisch Shermans!"</p><p>"I... don't believe this" Miho murmured.</p><p>"I don't either, but I sure can live with it!" she heard Makoto chuckle in her headphones. "Do you want us to slow down and turn our Panzers around, Miho-san? We're getting close to that treeline."</p><p>Miho allowed herself a few more moments to watch the Tigers chase after the retreating Shermans until the tanks quickly disappeared from sight above the opposite rim of the valley. "Uh... I suppose we should-"</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>In the midst of a Sensha-do battlefield outside the small Japanese seaside town of Ooarai, the swirling cloud of dark matter from another dimension suddenly began to dissipate. It rapidly fragmented into long mist-like tendrils that swirled around one another, then abruptly vanished, releasing its hold upon the two Panzers it had absorbed just a few minutes before.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>"<em>Push harder on the gas pedal, Usagi-chan!"</em> Rei yelled from the cupola of Luna team's Panzer. "<em>We've almost caught up to Miho's tank and the treeline isn't far away!</em>"</p><p>"I'm <em>trying</em>, Rei-chan!" the flustered blonde girl at the controls blurted in reply. "This crazy race is scaring me to death! I <em>hate</em> driving fast like this!"</p><p>With just two hundred meters left to cover, Hana felt the Panzer IV she temporarily commanded begin to slow ever-so-slightly. "Is something wrong with our engine, Yukari?"</p><p>"No, it's running fine, Hana. I want Usagi to win this time." Her curly-haired driver smiled, "After everything she's done for us, I don't have the heart to beat her. Not today, anyway."</p><p>The Anglerfish Panzer crossed the imaginary finish line trailing the other tank by half a hull length, and both machines braked to a stop together.</p><p>"Minna! I think I won!" Usagi blurted in disbelief. "Hai, I <em>did!</em> I don't believe it! I must be a better driver than everyone thought I was! Especially you, Rei-chan!"</p><p>"Will wonders never cease!" Rei laughed while climbing down from her turret. "Good going, odango atama."</p><p>"Ohh! Even when I win you're still rude to me!" Usagi scowled at the miko. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"</p><p>"Well... there <em>is</em> one way" Rei smiled. "But it takes my Yuuichirou to do it."</p><p>The other girls clambered out through their hatches, with Miho whispering in Yukari's ear after exiting their tank, "That was a very thoughtful thing for you to do, Yukari. You've given Usagi a big confidence boost, which I'm sure will come in handy when we battle Chi-Ha-Tan tomorrow."</p><p>Her friend beamed happily at her commander's praise. "Arigatou, Nishizumi-dono. I thought it was the right thing to do. For... several reasons." Yukari suddenly stared at the Anglerfish commander's black neckerchief. "I didn't notice you were wearing <em>that</em> when we met for practice this morning. I guess you put it on during the race. Was it a gift from your sister or your mother?"</p><p>"Nani? What gift are you talking about?" Miho puzzled.</p><p>"The Iron Cross hanging from your neckerchief!" the curly-haired teen pointed. "It looks different from anything the girls at Kuromorimine wear on their Sensha-do uniforms."</p><p>Miho unclipped the shiny metal object and cradled it in her hands. "I have absolutely no idea where this came from, Yukari. I've never owned anything remotely like it and I certainly have no memory of putting it on today."</p><p>"May I see it?"</p><p>"Sure!" Miho handed the military decoration to her friend, who studied it closely for a few moments.</p><p>"Look, it has the year 1939 on it! And a swastika in the middle! It's a real Wehrmacht Army badge from the Second World War! Where did you get it, Nishizumi-dono?"</p><p>Miho slowly shook her head. "If only I knew."</p><p>. . . . . . . . . .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>